CSIMI-City Under Siege
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: They were talking about retaliation-against you Horatio.It was a threat that neither of them would soon forget but one they didn't want to live under the shadow of. Horatio & Calleigh must deal with rising personal feelings & escaped excons CHAP 11UP
1. A Not So Veiled Threat

**Title: City Under Siege  
Chapter 1 – A Not So Veiled Threat **

**Summary:** 'They were talking about retaliation - against you Horatio - personally. ' It was a threat that neither of them would soon forget but one they didn't want to live under the shadow of. Horatio & Calleigh must deal with rising personal feelings and escaped ex-cons.

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine you all should know that by now or read more of my stories!

**A/N:** Okay so I know I said I was only gonna stick to DuCaine one shots for a bit but the muse just won't let this idea die. So based on the ending of eppy 9.03 and Joe's ominous warning to Horatio that we know is gonna play out over the season (or so we've been told) this came to life. Hope you all like this first offering.

* * *

_"You missed your own jail break Joe."_

_"I told those idiots to wait for my order. I won't make that mistake again."_

_"And you know why Joe? We are gonna drop you down a hole so deep, there will be no yard time…no privileges…and no digging your little tunnels."_

_"And you…are going to be a very busy boy. You see a lot of those escaped con's were talking about a certain red headed lieutenant and I and I think what they were talking about was…retaliation."_

_"Well…you know what I say Joe… I say…bring it…on."_

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh watches Horatio pull away from his less than amicable meeting with Joe Lebrock, her fingers still curled tightly into angry balls at her side. _Retaliation_, was the grim warning that Joe had tossed out at Horatio with his signature smug expression, her mind and heart racing with terrible thoughts of a future without him at her side if he took it lightly.

She waits until Horatio is out of sight before she thinks about taking her leave from her carefully concealed hiding place, but is quickly detected.

"Think he'll ever get used to looking over his shoulder or sleeping with one eye open?" Joe taunts Calleigh, forcing her to turn around and face his mocking grin. She was used to men staring at her, even lewdly gawking at times, but when Joe's eyes continued to examine her frame, she felt her stomach tighten further. Not from anxiety, but from fear. Joe was evil, through and through. Rehabilitation in the penal system had proven to have no effect on him. He would die evil.

"Guess you won't have to worry about that," Calleigh retorts, trying to keep her rising anger at bay.

"Course if he had someone like you to sleep with then I'm sure he'd not be getting much sleep at all," he fishes with a twisted sneer.

"Horatio is not only going to…"

"Now you listen to me blondie," Joe interrupts, his hands wrapped around the two bars in front of his thick frame. "You keep that dawg on a leash or he won't be the only one facing retribution. You hear me?"

"The only thing you are going to face is a deep black hole," Calleigh lightly growls. However, her words only fall on deaf ear, causing him to look at her with an amused expression and then laugh.

"Sleep well yourself Officer Barbie. Tell Horatio I'll see him soon," Joe mocks, offering a lewd catcall to Calleigh's back as she takes her leave, her lips uttering a soft curse. Calleigh finally rounds the corner out of his sight and leans against the wall to collect her bearings, take a deep breath and then pursue her course to see Horatio.

Horatio watches Calleigh approach his office and wonders if the look on her beautiful face has something to do with the creep they were holding in lockup.

"Thanks Frank. Yes it can wait. Enjoy a round for me," Horatio sighs as he hangs up the phone and looks at Calleigh with a strained expression.

"City on lockdown?"

"We never close right?" Horatio quips, drawing a small smile to her tense face. "You talked to Joe."

"I heard his warning," Calleigh admits with a heavy sigh as she slowly closes the door to his office. "Tell me you are worried and won't take needless risks."

"Define needless?" Horatio counters, prompting Calleigh to just shake her head. "Joe Lebrock doesn't scare me."

"Those eight crazy lunatics running around vowing retribution against you personally should at least concern you more than usual," she growls, her emerald orbs flashing daggers in his direction. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at him directly.

"I won't back down to him."

"I am not suggesting you do. The sooner you find them and put them away the better; preferably without bloodshed, namely yours."

"I'll do what is necessary."

"That is what I am afraid of," she utters in a tone that is barely audible. The silence that starts to build forces her heart to start to beat faster and her core to slightly warm. When Horatio's eyes studied her it gave her the exact opposite feeling that Joe's ogling did, she wanted Horatio to look longer. "I should go," she finally pipes up and turns, her fingers on the door handle about to turn.

"Do you want an escort home?"

"Do you? Horatio they aren't coming after me," she tells him in truth, hoping the pleading in her voice will have some kind of effect on him.

"I'll be careful. Will you?"

"Doubt I'll sleep much. I'll be worried about you," she confesses. "You know I do have a spare room at my place."

"I couldn't put you out like that," Horatio replies, his brain actually considering her tempting offer. He could selfishly use the guise of offering her protection in return or putting her mind at ease, but that would mean sounding convincing when he explained that he had no other motives in mind.

"I think we'd both sleep better. Besides you know what Joe is capable of," she carefully reminds him. "He could have people waiting for you at home already," she tries to reason.

Horatio carefully studies her expression and feels a warm desire inside starting to take over, he wants to say yes, more than anything.

"I'm not sure Rick would like that."

"Screw Rick."

"Doubt either of us would enjoy that," Horatio counters and her face finally softens. "Calleigh I do appreciate the offer but…"

"Right, but you don't _want_ to," she states in haste.

"It's not…" Horatio tries to protest just as Eric appears and knocks on the glass window. "Calleigh…please."

"It's okay," she offers him a tight lipped, but fake smile. "I was out of line."

"I…"

But before he can tell her the opposite that he wanted to take up her offer, Eric pushes the door open and looks at them with a wondering glance. "Bad time?"

"No, I was just leaving. See you both tomorrow."

Both men watch her take her leave, before Eric finally turns to Horatio with a serious expression. "H…is everything okay?" Eric asks with some hesitation.

"Not sure yet Eric. What do you have?"

Horatio listens as Eric prattles on about his findings, as suspected the guard that helped Joe and the others was nowhere to be found, his bank account withdrawn the day before and his home a disheveled mess.

"Keep on it Eric, this man knows the whole plan, we need him. Start with the airports first."

"I'm on it."

Horatio wait for Eric to leave before rushing out of his office toward Calleigh's lab area only to find it empty and her gone. Uttering a small curse in his own name, he hurries toward the exit door, pushes it open just in time to watch her pull away, speeding for the exit.

"Calleigh…I'm sorry," he frowns before he turns and heads back inside. For about the next hour, while fielding calls, he tries to ponder any reason why he shouldn't take her offer and spend the night. If he did, mostly to put her mind at ease, he tells himself that he would have to behave or else suffer professional consequences worse than Joe's petty means of retaliation. The threat was directed to him and him alone; the less he invovled his team, he reasoned the better.

Just as the sun starts to set he has finally convinced himself that he would pack a few things, stay the night or at least most of it and then slip away before he could allow himself to give into any kind of intimate temptations. Even just the thought of her in her bed with only sleeping clothes on and a few flimsy covers to keep him at bay wasn't enough to force the primal urges down for good. He was attracted to her, in more than a professional manner. Feelings he worked very hard to keep in check when he was around her; feelings he told himself might never be reciprocated in kind or allowed to flourish.

_She probably just offered me the room to be kind_, he muses as he finally heads for the parking lot. And although not wanting to give Joe Lebrock even one second of mental satisfaction that he was indeed now looking over his shoulder, his eyes couldn't help but dart nervously around as he made his way toward the CSI Hummer.

Giving his head a small shake Horatio gets into the Hummer and directs it for home, dialing Calleigh's number in the process.

"Come on Calleigh, pick up," he begs, desperation now taking over his tone. "Pick up," he urges as he dials as second time. "Calleigh, its Horatio. I've…changed my mind. I'll see you shortly. Bye."

Horatio finally reaches home and stops the Hummer, gazing at his darkened entrance with a slight feeling of apprehension. To his team he had to appear strong and in control at all times; but if he was honest, inside, deep inside, he was just as worried as the rest of his team. He was the one after all with the mark on his back. And tonight, he was a wanted man. The city being on lockdown didn't mean much as most of them had Joe's Intel on their side and a good head start. They had probably, like Joe, been planning this for months. They now had the upper hand and he would be forced to catch up.

Horatio heads for the front door, keys in one hand, the other hand on his hip just in case his gun needs to be drawn. He reaches the door, pushes the key into lock and hears a noise. Horatio turns, watches a small animal scurry past a few feet away and then turns back.

But as he turns back, he is met in the face with the blunt end of something hard; forcing him to stagger backwards, and nearly lose his footing. Horatio tries to counter, however the large man takes advantage of his daze state and lunges, forcing Horatio's body to slam backward into the solid wooden frame, temporarily winding him.

Not going down without a fight, Horatio's knee comes up, catching his attacker in the groin and finally giving the ex-con a taste of his own medicine; another gasp from his lips as Horatio delivers another blow. Horatio's hand manages to get his gun, but the large man's hand wraps around his and soon it's a struggle for the police issue weapon.

"This is a small warning _red," _the man growls as he punches Horatio hard in the side. The second punch is blocked but the large man had already done his damage. He tries to shove Horatio aside, wanting to pry the piece lose from his fingers. Despite his body feeling the fatigue, Horatio's brain screams at him to keep going and he does, punching the large man in the side twice and breathing a small sigh of relief when he's free of the large man's grasp.

But just before he can raise his gun, the man charges at him again, forcing them both to tumble to the dampening grass in a jumble of arms and legs, the ex-con seemingly winning the battle. He finally manages to get Horatio's gun away from his fingers and rolls away, both of them breathing hard. The ex-con pushes himself up and then glares down at Horatio, who's still on his side.

"On your knees Lieutenant Caine," the ex-con growls as he raises his gun.

"Go to…hell…" Horatio retorts angrily as he remains on his side.

"I have…" the ex-con starts and then quickly stops; both of them turning sharply to the sound of screeching tires; high beams now bathing them in harsh lighting.

"Stop right there!" Calleigh shouts as she raises her gun.

"I'll see you soon," the ex-con warns before he fires off a shot at Calleigh, making her duck and then turns and races away into the night; Horatio's service weapon now in his possession.

"Horatio!" Calleigh's excited voice calls to him as she hurries to his side. She kneels down, her eyes taking in the nasty bump on his forehead. "Damn it," she gently curses.

"Good…timing," Horatio lightly gasps as he allows Calleigh to help him stand. She wraps her arm around his waist, waiting for him to steady himself to continue.

"You are spending the night with me and that's final," she adds in a lighter tone.

"Calleigh…"

"It's started Horatio. Now it's not just a city under siege."

"We will win this."

"I hope so. But it's time to go. You look after this city, now let me look after you."

It wasn't a request or even a question, it was a statement and it held more meaning that either of them were able to admit at the present moment.

He looks at her and offers only a small nod in compliance, his mind and heart already made up to grant her request, his heart already looking forward to the loving attention that she would administer in the following hours.

For the past few weeks he had thought of asking her out, wanting to get to know her on a more personal level; to maybe spend the night at her place, in her embrace. However, this wasn't the way he had pictured their first night together and now with a target on his back and Joe's threat already coming to fruition, he wonders if they'll even get their romantic chance after all?

Now it wasn't just a city under siege; it was them too; their burgeoning personal relationship that would also be a target.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so not sure how long this one is gonna be, will depend on reviews but hope you at least liked this chapter and might want another. If you'd like could add a second chapter, the night at Calleigh's (tension will abound) and morning after (some fluff) and depending on what you guys want might extend and also include some added action and more H peril (hehe can't resist) and then go from there to see where the muse takes us. Thanks so much in advance!


	2. A Brand New Threat

**Title: City Under Siege  
Chapter 2 – A Brand New Threat **

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the great reviews for chapter 1. I hadn't figured this past eppy would play so well into this story line but it did but I will only be using a few things from it, like the bad guy as it's not an eppy recap so no missing daughter - just revenge on Horatio. Also Memmo adds some personal angst for Horatio that will factor into his growing relationship with Calleigh as they hunt him. Hope that's okay and you all still like this. Thanks in advance.

* * *

Calleigh watches Horatio's frame slightly sag further onto the doorframe of his home, talking to Frank about his missing service weapon, the fight exchanged with the still missing convict, what direction he want in and whatever else Horatio could divulge about his surprise altercation.

"You want a guard for the night?"

"No, I'm going to stay elsewhere Frank," Horatio mentions softly, nodding ever so slightly in Calleigh's direction and hoping his friend will take the hint and not ask further questions.

"Uh right," Frank states slowly as he looks up at Calleigh who merely offers a small nod but no other words. "We'll get this guy Horatio, just rest up and uh…better get your head tended to."

"I'll live Frank, thanks," Horatio utters with a slight wheeze. "Just find me an ID on this guy."

"Will do," Frank answers before he turns and heads toward two uniformed MDPD officers.

"Time to go Horatio," Calleigh reminds him firmly.

Horatio finally turns and slowly heads in Calleigh's direction. "Are you sure?"

"I could still drag you there in cuffs you know," she winks, forcing his face to warm further.

"Think you might like that," he retorts.

"Not at much as you," she counters. He tries to offer a small laugh but with his ribs hurting even more, it comes across as a wince and he knows he's just lost this round. Calleigh waits for him to get a few things, finally offering two nods to the uniformed police cruiser, now parked outside and head for her car.

She watches as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat and then smiles when his hand rests on hers and gives it a small squeeze. "Thank you again."

"You might not thank me after I apply some cream to those bruises you are trying to keep me from seeing," she answers with a slight smirk.

"I just need a hot shower and…"

"Trust me Horatio, you are letting me tend to you. You can offer that tough guy routine to Frank all you want, but you can't offer that to me. So don't even think about it, you are getting some nursing when we get home and that's final."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio answers softly, this time his lips producing a small smile. He leans back in the plush leather seat and allows his body to offer a heavy sigh. _On your knees Caine…I'll see you soon._

They finish the rest of the short drive to her place in silence, each of them still trying to contemplate the gravity of the events that just unfolded; another grim warning continuing to swirl inside their minds and hearts. Both of them had so much to lose in a professional capacity, but now that they had agreed to even share a few private moments, meant the stakes were forced to a whole new level. A brand new personal level.

They finally reach Calleigh's and she looks over at him in concern, her silent stare finally drawing his gaze to hers. But just before she can offer him anything else in the way of a verbal assurance, his phone rings, shattering the tense silence.

"Caine," Horatio answers.

_"Lieutenant Caine," a smug voice answers. _

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Horatio's voice growls in anger, his fists tightening further.

_"You forget me already? I'm heartbroken," a snicker is heard. "How's Delko?"_

"Memmo!"

_"Ah so you do remember. Now I'm honored."_

"Listen to me you…"

_"Actually it's you who should listen to me, and listen well," Memmo Fierro starts his threat. "I know where you are, I will always know where you are."_

"You want me you come and…"

_"Not just yet and not that easy. I want you to suffer Caine. And I think we both learned five years ago how best to make that happen."_

Horatio locks eyes with Calleigh and feels himself swallow an emotional lump.

_"Tugging at the heartstrings, huh Caine. Think you can keep her alive also? Think you can do that when you can barely look after yourself? I'll see you soon."_

"I will find you and I will kill you myself!" Horatio warns, just as the line dies, a round of taunting laughter now ringing in his ears. He quickly calls Frank and lets him know that he just got a call from Memmo Fierro and to try to trace the call, although he knows inside that their search will be fruitless. Memmo will stay hidden until _he chooses _to strike. Horatio had told himself the other threats were just petty words, however, knowing just what kind of heartless monster, Memmo Fierro really is, he is terror stricken that he'll have to watch another woman he loves dies in vain; or worse be forced to have her watch him die in futility before she too pays the ultimate price.

"I should get to…" Horatio starts, only to have Calleigh's fingers rest on his and squeeze.

"Whatever he said to you, I'm not afraid to hear," Calleigh tries to assure him.

"I uh…Calleigh, it's just that…"

"Get a guard for outside, but you look like hell, can barely breathe without wincing and need to get your head tended to. So after we take care of you and you get a least a few hours of rest then you can follow through with going to work."

Horatio offers her a small smile, however, his actions don't settle anything in his mind; his heart aching over the real possibility that Fierro would use Calleigh to make him suffer. That was something he'd rather die than ever allow to happen.

"Just a few hours."

"You are one stubborn man," she smirks with a shake of her head. "But I am just as stubborn. I learned from the best."

_Memmo Fierro_, she muses inside as they slowly head toward her front door, two cruisers already on their way for protection. He was that man that was finally able to bring Horatio Caine to his knees with just a single gunshot, killing his wife and forcing him to acknowledge his own mortality. She had hated to see him so pained and withdrawn the past few years, slowly working on pulling him back out to the land of the living, wanting to show him that he was worth more than a second chance, he was worth a future of happiness.

She carefully studies his expression and now wonders how Fierro's unseen presence will affect Horatio's sense of professional retribution. She knows that Fierro told him something else, something he was keeping from her. Must have been very personal. Was it about Horatio himself? A detailed death warning? Was it against her? Or perhaps even Eric? Before Fierro had struck at Horatio's heart by taking the woman he loved, was she next? _Calleigh! _She quickly scolds herself, how do you even know he loves you?

"What did you want to do first? Shower or eat?"

Horatio looks at her with a pained expression. He wants nothing more than to head to the most open place he knows, bribe if he has to, but meet Fierro and just end this for good. One final showdown. But as he continues to look at Calleigh a truthful realization dawns on him, he loves her, inside he knows he does; more than his own life.

"I just want to rest," he offers in truth.

"Okay so let's get that head properly cleaned and…"

"Calleigh I did that," Horatio tries to protest.

"A dry Kleenex doesn't count," she smirks as she holds out her hand. "Please Horatio? Let me?"

Knowing that he doesn't really have the strength to say no to her, Horatio grasps her hand and allows her to lead him upstairs to the bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom. Horatio slowly eases off his suit jacket and then slowly starts to unbutton his dress shirt and stops, feeling Calleigh's gaze intently watching his every move. He looks up, green eyes piercing into his soul and feels his core starting to warm.

"I uh…" Horatio lightly stammers as she moves in closer. Her fingers rest on his and then gently push them aside until she finishes the task, letting his dress shirt just hang loosely at his sides and then slowly tugs the undershirt from his dress pants. But before she can continue, she gestures for him to sit on the toilet so she can tend to his forehead.

"Sorry," she tries to soothe as the cool disinfectant dances with the slightly chewed flesh. She leans in closer, her lips blowing on the flushed skin to dry the spot before she can continue. She pulls back, but not before she leaves her mark in the way of a tender kiss right beside the wound. After applying a small bandage she gestures for him to stand once more.

"I don't mind doing the rest," Horatio offers.

"I am going to finish and that's final Lieutenant Caine," Calleigh remarks with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She slowly eases up his black undershirt and then stifles a small gasp as she eyes the ugly purplish marks now adorning his smooth flesh.

"Damn it Horatio," she curses in frustration.

"Trust me I didn't enjoy it," he groans as her fingers brush up against a tender spot. He watches he work, studies her loving expression and for a few moments finds mental and emotional solace in the silent nursing that her attention is offering. Is this what it would be like on a normal day? To come home to a loving wife? Get some tender care before either falling asleep or making hot passionate…_Horatio! _He scolds himself, quickly snapping back to reality and the _real reason_ he was needing her help. The very man who had murdered his wife five years ago was out, stalking him and threatening to take more than just his life.

_Damn him! _Horatio's mind offers in anger. He watches her finish up with the healing cream and then allows her to apply a tensor bandage around his ribs to help them mend overnight. He would be sore the next day, but determined to get his 'manhunt' underway, vowing to not rest much until Memmo Fierro was either six feet under or back in solitary confinement. He would prefer the former option.

"Thank you," Horatio offers tenderly as he watches her finish, taking her hands in his, holding them for a few seconds and then reveling in the sensations that their combined flesh was creating. He holds her gaze, crystal blue melding with fiery emerald and feels his heart rate starting to quicken. How was it that he was this blest to have someone so amazing wanting to tend to him? She could have any man, he mused. He knew on many an occasion that even Eric had said he wanted to make a play for Calleigh's affection; wondering now how his friend would react if he knew that he was attracted to, even falling in love with a woman they both wanted?

_Focus Horatio, _his mind warns him. You have to stop Fierro first and then you can worry about your non-existent love life later.

"We both need to rest," Horatio finally breaks the silence. "I don't mind taking the couch."

"Ever my hero," Calleigh whispers as her hand rests on his slightly roughed cheek, her delicate finger gently grazing fine red hairs over his cheek before it comes to rest. She guides his face to hers, her heart racing as his lips near. But not sure if this is what he wants also, she quickly sidesteps them with her own mouth and plants another tender kiss on his cheek before moving to his ear.

"You are going to sleep in the bed," she utters, her warm breath tingling his spine all the way down to his feet. "That is not a request," she pulls back and states firmly, offering him an expression that meant business.

"Where will you sleep?"

"You'll find out in the morning," she teases.

Realizing it was pointless to argue, and feeling fatigue starting to consume him, Horatio merely nods, leans in and returns the favor, grazing her porcelain skin with his mouth before whispering in her ear. "Goodnight Calleigh."

"Goodnight Horatio."

She watches him head out of the bathroom, listening as he offers a few muffled grunts as she assumes he is changing for bed. She goes about getting ready for the night and then finally heads back into the main part of her bedroom, only to see Horatio's limp frame on her side of the bed, dressed for sleep, covers half over his taut frame, hair mussed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and his chest slowly moving up and down.

She allows her gaze to linger on his tempting frame, vulnerable to her gaze and allows her mind to drift for a few seconds as she contemplates what it would be like to experience his most intimate embrace. Powerful and tender; loving and strong, strong and submissive, playful…_Calleigh! _She quickly snaps herself back to reality.

He was here because a killer had threatened his life; another man, the one who murdered his wife was also wanting a piece of the Lieutenant's very soul. It was his very life under siege, a life she wants so much to be a part of long term. Would that even happen now?

_Time to sleep, _she hears her brain remind her and not wanting to argue with the truthful statement of those words, finally pulls her gaze from him and heads for her closet. But just before she reaches it, Horatio's phone buzzes to life and she quickly picks it up, wanting to save him from waking if it was just an update from Frank.

_1 new next message_

Calleigh presses the 'open' button and then stifles a gasp at the horrid picture now searing itself into her minds eye. _'This is going to be you when I'm finished Caine. Nice and slow...'_

She looks over at Horatio, and for an instant the bloodied image she just gazed upon replaces his perfect form and she feels her stomach heave. It was a fate that Fierro would stop at nothing to see succeed; and one she vowed would never allow happen. The problem was Fierro was holding all the cards; he was in charge right now and they both knew it.

Calleigh turns and looks at the closed window, not seeing the twisted smile watching her from the darkness outside, but feels a cold tingle run down her very spine. This wasn't going to end quickly or anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well thanks everyone in advance for reading and leaving a review! The muse sooo appreciates it and it motivates her to write more! I do hope you are still liking this, more to come so stay tuned and thanks again DuCainers! :D


	3. A Grim Warning

**Title: City Under Siege  
Chapter 3 – A Grim Warning**

* * *

Feeling a small chill run down her spine but unaware of the evil set of eyes watching her, Calleigh heads for the window and gently closes it, careful not to awaken Horatio from the rest his body and mind so desperately needed. She turns back to him, her heart still racing at the horrible image that Memmo had sent to his phone. She knows he'll need it as evidence; another clear warning of what twisted things his taunter had in mind. But she can't shake the feeling that Horatio isn't safe and will face certain doom before Memmo meets his end.

_Horatio I can't lose you, _she whispers as she blows him a kiss and then heads for the bedroom door, fully intent on sleeping in the small spare bedroom just down the hall. But just as her fingers settle on the door handle to close it for him to get some solid rest, a soft voice calls her back, his words laced with enough torment to send her heart into a saddened place.

"Don't go," Horatio begs softly, raising his blue eyes to lock with hers, his expression pleading with her to stay. "Please Calleigh, don't go."

"You need to rest," she lightly argues.

"We will, I promise," he sighs as he slowly shifts his body so that he's not impeding her entry into the warm nest of covers.

She hesitates for a moment, her brain and heart waging a battle for their romantic future and his physical wellbeing, her heart finally winning out; however, with a few warnings from her brain. Calleigh nears the bed, her heart beating faster as Horatio looks up at her with a small but clearly spelt out look of hunger.

"I can't…"

"I promise we'll behave," he includes her in his promise, forcing her to just shake her head and toss him a sideways smile.

"I have a gun right over here and am not afraid to use it."

"I…" he starts and then stops, giving her a slight smirk but deciding against uttering his overly flirtatious comeback. Having her sleeping next to him was going to be hard enough on both of them, without teenage hormones raging out of control. "Or maybe it's you I should be worried about?" He quips.

"Just keep your cu…right better not," she starts and stops, also deciding against her naughty comeback and prompting both of them to break out into a small bout of laughter. "I like hearing you laugh," she tells him in seriousness as she slowly climbs under the covers, carefully noting that Horatio has chosen the top cover and given her the bottom so there was a fabric shield between them. Sadly his kind gesture just made her want him all the more.

"What did he send me?" Horatio asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Who?" Calleigh asks with a slightly nervous tone, her facing offering an unseen cringe at the fact that her gasp probably pulled him from his much needed rest. "Damn it!"

"Why curse?"

"Why not?" Calleigh huffs in return. "It wasn't something you want to fall asleep picturing."

"But you will," Horatio retorts as his finger reaches out and gently rests on her cheek, forcing her eyes to turn and lock with his. Even in the dimly lit room, the light from the hallway still adding some illumination, he was able to trace her beautiful features; something his mind and heart would never tire of doing.

"It was an ugly warning Horatio. One you can look at in the morning and hopefully take as seriously as I will," she relates firmly.

"I'll not cower to him."

"Damn it Horatio, he's going to make us all suffer if…" her words are quickly stopped by a warm finger gently pressing against her plump lips.

"I'll never let him hurt you," Horatio promises with a warm tone.

"Hurting you, hurts me and that's what he wants to do," she utters in torment. "Can't you see that?"

"I'm afraid of him Calleigh," he states firmly, his fists clenching in the darkness. A few seconds of silence develop before Calleigh whispers goodnight and then slowly turns onto her side, her back to Horatio, her eyes already feeling wet. Appearing weak and fragile was the last thing she wanted to show him, especially in light of what he suffered today. But despite all that, she feels her body shudder and suddenly Horatio's hand is resting on her shoulder.

"Calleigh, talk to me."

"Goodnight Horatio," she tells him once more, refusing to turn to him. She attempts a small swallow, only to have him once again feel her body tremble and before she can react, his hands grasp her forearm, pulling her body to his, his lips capturing hers in seconds, muffling any whispered protests she might be offering. Her body hesitates at first and then gives in, desire flooding through her soul the longer his mouth hungrily devours hers. Finally a few breathless seconds later, Horatio pulls back.

"I'll never let him hurt you," he utters again, the light from the hall shining just enough on his expression to show the seriousness of his intent. His eyes linger on her face, his heart racing and body screaming for him to finish what his brain told him to start; to take her and experience everything amazing that she had to offer. However, it wasn't the time yet so all he could do was curse himself in that very moment and pray that they would get this back again; without the serious consequences hanging over them.

"We better get this moment back," she lightly warns, her heart also racing at the thought of what they were about to experience.

"I promise we will," he offers in truth as he leans in and kisses her forehead before slumping back down onto his back; thankful that the darkness of the room was hiding his bodily arousal.

She was going to tell him to sleep well, but he had just awakened pleasurable sensations in her that she now knew would be tugging at her mind and heart instead of allowing her to get some well earned rest. However, due to sheer mental exhaustion on her part and physical drainage on his part, both were asleep in minutes until the morning arose.

The next morning, Calleigh opens her eyes, only to be flashed an image of Horatio's bloody face and forcing her lips to offer a gasp as she blinks her eyes to make the image instantly fade. She sits upright in bed, quickly noticing he's not there and then turns her face toward the door. About to send herself into a needless panic, she finally smells fresh coffee and feels her heart rate settle a little. Upon further inspection of her bedroom, Horatio had folded his bed clothes and there was no sign of the suit he hung up last night so follows his lead and starts to dress for the day before heading downstairs.

"Morning handsome," she greets warmly as she enters the kitchen, walking up to her houseguest as he turns to greet her with a tender smile.

"Good...morning," he replies as she nears. His arms automatically embrace her, holding her tightly against him for a few seconds before finally letting go. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little, and you?"

"The same," he explains as he hands her a cup of coffee as her eyes study his face. The small cut above his eye was still darkened but the swelling had gone down a little. It was the bruises his dark dress shirt hid away that worried her more.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you," he answers in truth, his eyes studying the concerned expression she was reflecting. "I'll be okay. You know for tonight I don't mind sleeping…"

"In the same bed? Because you are not going home until Memmo is dead."

"He's not the only threat out there," he reminds her.

Calleigh just shakes her head but doesn't give up. "I'll take out a few steaks for dinner and…" her voice trails off as she catches a quizzical glance from Horatio. "What?"

"Nothing," he answers in haste. "Just sounds…nice."

"Well you'll be cooking them on the barbeque so I'm sure they'll be great," she retorts with a wink, hoping the nervous rattle in her tone doesn't come through. She knows that much like last night, they probably won't have much peace tonight, but it wasn't going to stop her from planning.

They both head for the table to eat their modest breakfast, Horatio telling Calleigh that he had already seen the picture from Memmo and had already sent it into to Ryan to start working on it; Frank of course already in the know. They finally head into work, both of them feeling tension as they near the lab, a feeling that today would get worse before it would get better.

Horatio tosses Calleigh a quick sideways glance before bringing the Hummer to a stop. He knows what Memmo is capable of; having murdered his wife in cold blood, not thinking twice about killing an innocent, unarmed woman to make him feel weak and vulnerable and to prove a deadly point. Calleigh however, was different. She was his partner, friend and a cop; something that Memmo would hate even more, adding to the fact that he couldn't admit, at least openly that he cared about her, or worse was falling in love with her. If Memmo ever found out, he knew that the hardened murderer would stop at nothing to use that angle to bring him to his knees. That thought made his body immediately shudder to the core. But what Horatio didn't know, was that Memmo was already aware of where he spent the night and was already calculating his next deadly move.

"I'll check with Ryan on that photo," Calleigh tells him just as they reach the front entrance.

"I'm going to see Frank. And Calleigh," he stops her just as they enter his fingers lingering on her smooth skin, his heart racing at the electrical connection their combined flesh was creating. "No alone calls, is that understood?"

"Will you take the same advice?" She counters and he grumbles a muttered curse. "Don't worry Horatio, I know you'll not let anything happen to me," she whispers as she kisses his cheek and then turns to leave.

He watches her walk away, a small knot still making his stomach churn, refusing to let go until he mentally acknowledges that he's not Superman and also needs to make sure he has someone other than himself watching his back.

"Sleep well?" Frank inquires as Horatio walks up to him with a grim expression.

"Maybe for a few short hours. You saw the photo?"

"He's one sick bastard," Frank curses. "We got a line on another baddie but this guy wasn't anywhere near your place and I doubt would be affiliated with Memmo or our buddy Joe. I think this weasel just took advantage of the break. Rounding up his sorry ass will be routine but I doubt will get us closer to Memmo."

"He's out there Frank and closer than we might know. I'll bet he's watching us right now. He was able to blend in before and I know he'll do it now."

"When do you think the body count is gonna start?"

"Frank, he wants me. And to get to me he has to go through my team. His hits will be targeted and precise. No calls alone for any member of my team, that includes you," Horatio warns sternly.

"No complaints here."

"Now tell me what else you have."

XXXXXXXX

"This is one sick bastard," Eric groans, echoing the words he didn't know Frank already used; nodding to the team as he enters the room Calleigh and Ryan are working on pulling apart the picture Memmo had sent to Horatio the night before.

Calleigh looks at her friends tense expression and frowns. "You okay?"

"Just keep seeing Mari's body falling into my hands," Eric huffs as his narrowed gaze remains on the picture before them. "I want him just as bad as H."

"Maybe I need to give you the same warning I gave Horatio," Calleigh warns, forcing Eric to look at her in wonder. "Don't go anywhere alone. He's going to be gunning for all of us."

"Okay I got something," Ryan pipes up, pulling back Calleigh and Eric's gaze to the photo. "Okay so if you isolate these front pixels," Ryan starts, pushing a button and watching as the image starts to get distorted. The blood disappears from Horatio's face, leaving just the ugly black scarring. "And next the secondary pixels," Ryan pushes another button and soon a regular image of Horatio's face is shown. "That leaves…"

"Just H looking at something. But what?" Eric ponders.

"See the Hummer window. Now if we enhance the reflection…" Ryan's voice pauses.

"That's just after the jail break," Eric states. "I'm standing just beside H. That's my shirt. So he was there? What the hell?" Eric's voice mutters in anger.

"He was probably out first, waiting for Horatio to emerge from the jail tunnel and then…take him out," Calleigh's voice dies to a whisper.

"Ryan can you get me a trajectory? A place to start looking? He might have left something…anything behind we can use," Eric requests.

"Yeah sure hold on a second."

"Hey guys I need some help here," Walter's voice breaks the tension as he ambles toward them.

"What do you need?" Calleigh queries.

"Got a new DB and H said we can't take any calls alone, so…"

"I'll take this," Calleigh tells Ryan and Eric. "Remember to heed the advice as Walter has."

"Sure," Eric mutters as his eyes remain fixed on what Ryan is trying to get him.

"So I heard H was attacked last night," Walter starts as Calleigh heads out of the examining room with the large man on his right. "Is he okay?"

"He gave as good as he got but in the end it was just a petty warning," Calleigh replies with a frown, her mind remembering how she pulled to a screeching halt in front of his place, seeing Horatio on the ground on his knees, gun pointed at his head.

"Gotta be tough though. I mean he's now forced to look for the same guy that killed his wife. Did you um know her at all? Eric's sister right?"

"She was a wonderful woman," Calleigh answers in truth. "Her death was tragic to say the least; hit Horatio very hard."

"Think that's why H hasn't dated since? Or unless he is now?" Walter asks directly. "Do you know if he is dating?"

"I don't think we should be discussing Horatio's love life without him here to answer," she replies sweetly, hoping he'll take the hint and drop a subject that was rapidly gaining in discomfort.

"Sure sure," Walter agrees in haste. "Okay so this is what we got," he hands her the file as they head for the Hummer.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay keep me posted," Horatio hangs up as he looks at Frank.

"What?"

"Walter and Calleigh are going to check out a DB that has the markings of a mob hit and Eric and Ryan are heading to where the photo was taken," Horatio informs his friend. "We need to concentrate on Memmo."

"Got any ideas?" Frank asks with a heavy frown.

"Actually I do," Horatio answers slowly as they head for the door, Frank's cruiser their next stop.

"You uh…seem more agitated than usual," Frank mentions lightly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to say Frank."

"Is it about um...well Marisol?"

"That's part of it," Horatio answers quietly, his thoughts flashing from Marisol's body absorbing the bullet to Calleigh's. Horatio feels body instinctively jerk and offers a whispered curse in Memmo's name. "We just need to catch him."

"Dead or alive?"

"Dead."

"Thought so," Frank nods in agreement as they leave the parking lot; unaware of the dangers the rest of the team is now walking into.

"Problem with that?"

"None whatsoever," Frank retorts.

Horatio's mind once again turns to Calleigh; only this time replaying the moment their lips met for a few seconds for their passionate kiss; feelings he would have to keep at bay or suffer even more than he did five years ago. But feelings he knows are going to contionue to grow, he loves her, he can no longer deny that either. They finally reach their destination; Horatio's mind already racing with wonder as to how long they'll be hunting their elusive prey.

But just before they can enter the building, Frank's phone rings, leaving Horatio to start surveying the surrounding area, wondering if he was now being watched by his evil nemesis.

"Say that again?" Frank asks as he looks at Horatio in dread.

"What is it Frank?" Horatio asks in haste.

"There's been a hit…it's one of the team has been shot."

"Who?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay sorry if this chapter was too long, the muse was over inspired and got carried away – thus the evil cliffee! :D But hope you like it and please leave a review before you go. They inspire her to write more and faster!


	4. Upping the Stakes

**Title: City Under Siege  
Chapter 4 – Upping the Stakes**

**A/N: **Okay so I know Eric has been shot like a bunch of times in the show but please don't despair, it was with a mad purpose that the muse put him first. So hope you all like this chapter and thanks in advance.

_~Dedicated to LA Calleigh. Hope you are feeling better!~_

* * *

"Who Frank?"

"Eric's been shot!" Frank answers as both of them turn and rush back for Frank's car, peeling away from the curb in seconds.

"Damn it!" Horatio growls as his tightly clenched fist slams into the side of car door. His mind and heart had instantly settled as soon as Frank said it was Eric but also in that instant he had cursed himself for being relieved it was one team member over another. Eric was just as valuable, but in his heart he wasn't in love with Eric, he was in love with Calleigh. And he knows that with Eric injured he would be able to restrain himself. If Calleigh ever…_don't even go there, _his mind warns him.

Not really surprised at Horatio's anger, Frank doesn't look over or call his friend on his angry outburst.

Horatio quickly pulls his phone, unable to call Calleigh fast enough. "Are you okay?" He demands, not caring about pleasantries.

_"Yes but we just heard about Eric," her stressed reply talks into his ear. "I don't know many details as Ryan was found unconscious with a head wound. Both are on their way to Dade-Memorial."_

"Is the site secure?"

_"Yes and Walter and I are heading to the hospital now. Where are you?"_

"With Frank. We'll see you there," Horatio hangs up and then looks over at his best friend. "I am going to kill him."

"I think that's what he's planning," Frank retorts. "However, just don't let him take you down at the same time."

"Frank…"

"That wasn't a suggestion Horatio," Frank warns with a grim expression. "I'll toss your ass into lock-up if I have to if it's best and keeps you from doing somethin' stupid."

"You sound like Calleigh," Horatio smirks as he turns and looks out the front window.

"Well at least she's got a lick of sense about her, seeing as you might not."

"If he wants a one on one Frank, I will be happy to oblige him."

"Then what? Memmo Fierro doesn't play fair Horatio."

"Then neither will I."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh and Walter reach Dade Memorial before Horatio and Frank, rushing into the ER where they are told they can see Ryan but Eric is still in surgery. They finally reach his waiting area, spying their friend who was just still having a doctor finish his exam. They both hold back until the doctor is finished before converging on him.

"What happened?" Calleigh asks first.

"We went to the spot…the place on the film we thought Memmo would have taken the picture of H from…" Ryan relates with a groggy tone, wincing as his head continues to pound. "We were processing the area. Eric found something. I heard a noise and turned. Just as I was hit with something hard, I heard a shot. When I came too, Eric was bleeding from the chest and the medics were tending to us. then I passed out again," Ryan concludes with a morose tone as he leans back in the bed, his lips offering a grunt as his body connects with the firm mattress. "Is he okay?" Ryan inquires sadly.

"He's still in surgery," Horatio's voice is heard, prompting them all to turn and watch their leader enter the crowded ER space.

"He was waiting for us H," Ryan groans.

"How the hell did he know you'd go back there?" Walter ponders.

"Because Memmo isn't stupid Walter," Horatio answers in truth.

"So then any of us could be sitting ducks," Walter muses as his fists tighten.

"Want us to go back and process?" Calleigh asks in haste, prompting Walter to look at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm sure whatever was found, he's taken by now," Horatio shakes his head in anger as he looks up just as the surgeon approaches them.

"Detective Caine?"

"Doctor Ross. How is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood and in a medically induced coma. We are lucky that it didn't hit the heart and…"

"It wasn't luck," Horatio interrupts. "Memmo or whoever the shooter was missed on purpose."

"Right, well for Eric the next twenty-four hours will be the most critical. He can't have visitors until after then. Sorry."

"Keep me informed and thank you."

"Eric's a fighter," Calleigh tells him warmly, her hand resting on his forearm, a reassuring gesture but not one to raise too many alarm bells in front of the team. "He'll pull through."

"He's probably on the run now. I mean killing a cop and all," Walter pipes up.

"Running isn't on Memmo's agenda," Horatio informs him. "He wants me and this was his first warning."

"Then we need to stop him for good before he sends out any more _warnings_," Frank mentions as he walks up to them. "I got my guys combing the area and working on the angle where Eric could have been shot from. But I'm guessing he's left no trace."

"He'll be found when he's ready," Horatio winces. "That isn't good enough."

"Even if you offer yourself as bait with a wire he'll suspect a trap and never fall for it," Calleigh dares to mention.

"Agreed," Horatio looks at her, his gaze slightly softening; a gesture lost on everyone else except Frank. His best friend having seen the same look the night before and now finally putting two and two together, but of course keeping it to himself until it was the right moment to mention it.

"Alright I'll get my boys to seal off the area," Frank mentions.

"Walter call Natalia. I want the two of you to join Frank. Calleigh and I will work on the bullet they pulled out of Eric."

"Sure thing," Walter agrees with a deep frown.

"I know that look, what are you holding back?" Calleigh asks Horatio as they slowly head for the entrance to the hospital. Both Ryan and Eric now under guard.

"I uh…" Horatio pauses as he looks around before stopping them in the quiet hallway. "I want you to work inside until he's caught."

"You are banishing me to a desk?" Calleigh asks in shock. "That really isn't fair to the others now is it?"

Horatio offers her a weak gaze before he curses his name in silence before finally shaking his head in disagreement with his own words. "No I guess it's not."

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh, Eric was a warning. If he wanted to kill him he would have. He didn't miss with Marisol and I'm willing to bet it was him that took down Eric. This is personal now. For _all of us. _Can you blame me now for worrying?"

"Horatio, he doesn't know about us," she insists. "But we need to do something to draw him out so that we can take him down for good. We need to end this our way."

Horatio turns his gaze out the window, slightly squinting into the afternoon sun, his posture tense until he feels her soft fingers tenderly stroking his cheek; forcing his gaze to turn back to her, their eyes locking.

"I can't imagine the pain that this is forcing you to relive," Calleigh says in a low tone as her hand drops from his face and grasps his hand. "But after you take him down I will be right at your side."

"I need to focus..." Horatio tries to explain. "So for tonight I'm going to…"

"Nice try Horatio," Calleigh pulls her hand back and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I am not buying this I need to be alone to be able to focus nonsense. He's already sent a messenger to your home, he won't try there again. Now if he comes to mine and I'm alone…"

"I'd never forgive myself," Horatio huffs as he turns away, looking back out the window with a heavy frown.

"Come on, let's get started on that bullet. Maybe we can put him out of business before he does anything further."

Horatio gives her a nod and then both of them slowly turn and continue toward the entrance to the hospital. Horatio gives Calleigh another sideways glance, knowing that he was still unable to verbalize his true feelings and wondering if he would ever have the chance. He wasn't able to make the ultimate sacrifice for Marisol but knows in his mind and heart that he wouldn't hesitate for a second to offer his soul to ensure hers would survive, damning himself to hell in that instant.

Calleigh at the same time was pondering the same feelings as Horatio, but not to the same degree. She knows the guilt he must now feel because of Eric but also wonders if he will just call up Memmo and offer himself to end this crazy war once and for all. _Damn it Horatio, can't you see you have so much to live for? _

Just as they reach the Hummer, Horatio spies a white piece of paper tucked under the windshield and then looks at Calleigh with a deep frown. He slowly reaches for the paper as Calleigh's fingers go to her hip, her gun ready just in case.

_'How long do you think you can protect her?'_

"What does it say?"

"The same old stuff," Horatio huffs as he shoves the folded paper into suit jacket pocket, but hesitates as he goes to open the door. Then he pulls his phone, calling Walter and asking him to bring his kit to check for any kind of explosives residue.

"I hate this," Horatio mutters just as his phone rings. "Caine."

_"Lieutenant Caine."_

"You are a dead man Memmo."

_"Promises, promises Horatio," Memmo laughs. "Think they'll give us matching silver coffins?"_

"Just tell me where and when. But better make your peace with the devil first because when I'm done, you won't have the chance."

_"You amuse me Caine," Memmo snickers. "Your boy Delko, I missed on purpose, with you I won't be so lucky."_

"You are full of idle talk Memmo; let's end this."

_"You know the real problem with you Caine is that you always like to rush things. Me? I like to take my time, you know savor each moment. Like watching Delko fall. It was almost as poetic as when his sister fell into his arms. You missed that one Caine. But I have a copy if you want to…"_

"Bastard! Listen to me you sick piece of gar…"

_"The blond to your left, do you care about her?"_

Horatio's head whips around, so his back is now facing Calleigh, his eyes scanning the buildings now before him.

_"Come now Horatio, I find it rude for you to turn your back on me," Memmo continues to taunt._

Horatio turns around once again, his eyes zooming past Calleigh as he now scans the myriads of windows in the distance facing him, offering haunting images of a man laughing at his helpless and frustrated state.

_"I asked you a question earlier Caine."_

"You can play all the damn games you want but…"

_"No this is just a warm up Caine. When you are my guest then we'll play a game. But before then you should think about the answer you aren't giving me. You can't protect yourself and that means you can't protect her from me."_

"You touch her in any way, I swear I will rip you limb from limb."

_"See you soon Caine."_

"Damn it!" Horatio curses as his line goes dead. He quickly calls the lab to get a trace on the last number only to be told that it was from a pay as you go provider and could only confirm the area; a fact Horatio already knew. He quickly ushers Calleigh under the safe confines of the cement parking overhang, his eyes fixed on the landscape before them.

"He knows which buttons to push Horatio," Calleigh softly comments, silently begging for his eyes to turn to her. "I am not afraid of him."

"You should be, we all should be," he sighs as he looks at her in regret. "Starting tonight there is a safe house that…"

"I'm not staying…"

"Damn it Calleigh that's an order!" Horatio snaps and then immediately backs down. "You, Walter and Natalia are going to stay there tonight. Ryan is safe in the hospital with Eric."

"We can't just crawl under a rock because of him," Calleigh stands her ground. "And when we are all safely tucked away, where will you be?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. When are you going to learn that you are not alone in this?"

"I am alone," he whispers as he turns around once more, his tense shoulders the only sight he would offer her. But before he could say another word or make another move he felt his right wrist captured in a handcuff, forcing him to turn to her in shock.

"Guess you aren't alone any longer," Calleigh dares as she holds up her left hand, now attached to his.

"Where is the key Calleigh?" Horatio asks in a controlled tone.

"In a safe place."

He just shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before his look turns serious once more. "I need the key."

"And I need to make sure that you come back to the lab with me to analyze that bullet instead of going off half cocked and doing something stupid."

"I need to end this – alone. Now give me the key!"

"No!"

"Calleigh…"

"Not this time Horatio."

But before Calleigh can make another comment, Horatio pushes her warm frame back up against the cool cement pillar, pinning her against his body while his lips hungrily devour hers. She offers a soft moan as her body quickly responds to his, her free hand grasping some amber strands and keeping his mouth captive against hers. Horatio's body presses further in to hers, desire coursing through his veins, hungry lust seizing his soul for a few blissful seconds. Just as turned on by the fact that Horatio's body was unable to pull away, Calleigh's desire for him gains momentum, his warm scent further fuelling her hungry need for him.

It's not until they hear sirens come to a screeching halt that they finally break apart, both of them with flushed faces and racing hearts.

"We better get this moment back," Calleigh offers with a slight pant as Frank rushes up to them.

"We will, I promise," Horatio replies with a soft pant of his own before he turns a frown to Frank. "Good timing," he huffs as Calleigh quickly fishes for the release key.

"I uh…" Frank starts and then stops, eyeing the cuffs and Horatio's somewhat embarrassed expression and Calleigh's slight glow. "Walter and Natalia are coming…too and what happened here?"

"Memmo called," Horatio answers, using his newly freed wrist to pull his phone and ignoring Frank's eyeing of the handcuffs that Calleigh quickly tries to stow back in her suit jacket pocket. Frank looks at Horatio but when he only gets back a small glare in return he knows not to push the subject any further.

"Right okay and the number was untraceable?" Frank asks with a small clear of his throat.

"As suspected. He's having help and I'm willing to bet it's not another inmate."

"Who would want to help that bastard?" Frank asks in disdain.

"The question is who was _forced _to help that bastard? Blackmail is a pretty powerful force."

"A loser like that I'm sure has lots that he can turn to."

"Then we need to start narrowing it down to one," Horatio tells him as Walter and Natalia pull up. Walter tosses Horatio his keys before he takes his hit and heads toward the Hummer with Natalia, the number for the bomb squad on standby just in case.

They head into traffic, Horatio's gaze fixed firmly ahead, his mind telling him that as soon as he he's back, Calleigh will work the bullet and he'll be looking for either the unwitting stooge or unwilling patsy that Memmo is using. Horatio heads for the lab, but instead of taking the usual route, fatefully opts for a less travelled road.

"Horatio?"

"He's know my regular route," Horatio answers with a small grunt.

"Horatio, you know there is one person that might…" Calleigh's voice breaks into his thoughts. Horatio turns to her for a split second, forcing her face to frown when his eyes widen in horror. A large truck racing toward them out of a darkened entrance the an underground parking lot.

"CALLEIGH! LOOK…OUT…" Horatio tries to swerve the Hummer so her side doesn't take all the impact; Calleigh's lips emitting a soft scream, seconds before impact.

"HORATIO...LO..."

***CRASH*

* * *

**

**A/N: **So who do you think hit them? And what warning will Memmo leave behind? More to come so stay tuned and thanks again in advance!


	5. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: City Under Siege  
****Chapter 5 – Waiting to Exhale **

**A/N: **A HUGE thanks to all you guys for your great reviews! please keep them coming and hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"Hey….buddy…you…okay?"_

Horatio's mind struggles to bring his body back to reality. His mind instantly flashes Calleigh's beautiful telling him something about Memmo. He looked up and saw a truck heading toward them from out of an underground parking lot. Her scream and then darkness.

"Hey…buddy…are…you…"

_'Can't protect her…can't…'_

Memmo's haunting words continue to ring loud and clear in Horatio's head as he finally hits reality.

"Hey budd…"

Horatio feels the hand gently nudging his arm, instantly reaches for his gun and aims it at the voice to his left.

"Whoa there…" the man quickly backs up with his hands in the air.

"Who…who the hell…are you?" Horatio growls as he pulls back on the trigger.

"Hey man…I…" he man stammers, his eyes darting from Horatio's confused frown to Calleigh now moving beside him. "Look man I called the cops and…"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Horatio demands, only to feel his lungs constrict and offer a dry cough.

"Horatio," Calleigh lightly moans as her fingers rest on his shoulder. "The truck."

Horatio's gaze follows the sound of her voice, eyeing the truck still at their side and then back to the man with the panicked look on his face and arms still in the air.

"I asked you a question," Horatio demands.

"T-toby…Toby Reynolds. I drive that moving truck," he offers as he slowly reaches for his ID. When he sees Horatio flinch he pulls back and gulps. "My ID is in my…look man I'm sorry, please don't shoot. This morning that road was closed, the clutch on the truck sticks. I took a run for it and couldn't stop in time. Look man I'm sorry," he nervously rambles. "I swear I didn't see you. I have insurance."

"He checks out," Calleigh's strained voice is heard from the side as she puts her phone away.

"Right…sorry," Horatio mumbles as he slowly lowers his weapon and then looks back at Calleigh. "Are you okay?"

"You swerved just in time and the Hummer took most of the impact," she informs him.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asks again.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise fine," she answers with a weak smile. "And you?"

"The same," he frowns as he turns back to Toby. "Thank you for not leaving."

"Saw the emblem on the side of the Hummer and figured my ass would be toast if you guys showed up at my work and I didn't have a good reason."

Horatio finally hears sirens approaching and utters a soft curse under his breath. He finally manages to pry the door loose just as Frank comes to a screeching halt.

"Lemme guess? You took the road less travelled and that made all the difference?" Frank asks in sarcasm as another officer gets Toby's statement. "What the hell happened Horatio? Memmo?"

"Not this time," Horatio sighs as he runs his hand through his unruly auburn locks and then offers Frank a deep frown. "Any word on Eric?"

"Not yet," Frank replies. "Guess you never got the make on that bullet yet?"

"Soon," Calleigh smirks as she holds up the still sealed bag of evidence. "We need a lift."

"I got word on Cortez Ekstrum," Frank informs Horatio. "He could be working with Memmo but I doubt it."

"Let's go. Calleigh I'll meet you back at the lab," Horatio tells her, locking eyes for a few seconds and begging her for any kind of emotional reprieve.

"You sure you okay to go after him Horatio? I got my guys to…"

"Let's go Frank."

"Right," Frank just shakes his head as he heads for his car, Horatio lingering a few seconds longer with Calleigh. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nothing a loving massage and hot bath for two wouldn't cure."

"Mmm now I do like the sound of that."

"Horatio…" both Calleigh says and Frank calls at once.

"I uh…have to go."

"I'll get to the lab and get this done right away."

"Call me when you find something and then I want you three to head to the safe house. It's getting late and…"

"You know I won't go there if you are out here."

"That truck could have easily have been one of Memmo's boys."

"You are going after one of his _boys,_" Calleigh reminds him. "Just watch your back and I'll see you later."

"Calleigh…"

"Please Horatio, I'll be fine."

Horatio can only whisper a soft curse as Calleigh takes her leave; his eyes fixed on her every step until she's in the police cruiser and on her way to the lab. He finally turns and heads for Frank.

"Walter and Natalia finished processing the other Hummer."

"What did they find?"

"Memmo's prints and a few other things but nothing major."

"That we know of yet," Horatio states with a slight wince as he turns and looks out the window, his mind racing as to where his evil nemesis could be.

"He's just trying to wear you down. That truck…"

"Was an accident Frank," Horatio answers in haste. "He's the one calling all the shots and we need to turn the tables."

"He's a damn ghost Horatio, we need tables to turn first."

"Then let's find those tables and turn them."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finishes the ID for the bullet and then calls Horatio, only to get his voice mail in return and offer a small grumble into the still air before she hangs up and then stares absently at her computer. Her hand reaches up to rub her weary temple, forcing her gaze to shift to the right. Her eyes rest on the photo of Horatio that Memmo had sent the night before when he had spent it in her bed.

_'I want you to spend the night at the safe house…'_

But she knew that he had no intention of joining them so had settled in her mind and heart that where he was going to be she was also. She feels a small stiffness starting to develop in her neck from the impact of the hit and knows there will probably be some bruising from the seatbelt on her skin. She waits for the results to finish running, quickly snatches the printout and heads for the locker-room, dialing Horatio on the way.

_"Anything surprising?"_

"No, the bullet was from a gun that was registered to Memmo Fierro," she admits with a sigh. "Back to square one."

_"Where are you?" Horatio asks as he hears her voice offer a strange echo._

"Heading for the locker-room. How did your outing with Frank go?"

_"We got the guy but he's not going to lead us to Memmo."_

"You believe he knows nothing?"

_"I do," Horatio answers with a heavy sigh. "As much as I don't want to I do. Joe handpicked a few; the ones he knew would be the hardest to catch. Memmo was, I'm sure, the top of his list. I'll see you shortly."_

"Okay bye."

She hangs up just as she reaches the locker room. Once inside she heads for the mirror that is in a more private part of the room, slowly peels off her sweater and then utters a small sigh at the ugly purpleish marks now adorning her pale skin.

She leaves her sweater on the bench, heads for the medicine locker, grabs some ointment and then heads back to the mirror. She gently shifts the straps to her black tank top but then stops when she hears a noise. She hears footsteps shuffling around in the other area but goes back about her business. Just as her eyes look up and lock with the mirror she stifles a gasp when Horatio's reflection looks back at her.

"Good thing I'm not armed."

"Sorry," Horatio tells her in a gentle tone as he nears her. His hands softly rest on her bare shoulders as his head nears hers. "I'm sorry."

"You're not responsible for any of this Horatio," Calleigh warmly reminds him.

His hands slowly turn her to face him, his expression tormented and weary. Her hand tenderly caresses his cheek and for a few blissful seconds his eyes close.

"Calleigh," Horatio starts in a low tone as he opens his eyes and looks at her with a heavy frown. "Memmo he…he could win. I can never allow that to happen."

"Horatio you'll never let him win. He'll never beat you," Calleigh said firmly.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he whispers as he leans in closer. Both hands cup her face as he brings her lips to his and plants a warm but firm kiss on them. He pulls back with a small frown, his heart racing as fast as hers. "I can't lose you. I do and he wins. That's why…that's why this…can't work," he huffs as he pulls back.

"I can't imagine the guilt and pain you must carry with all this," Calleigh says in haste as her hands clutches his and keeps him from escaping too fast. "But you seem to think you are the only one that has a say in all this; the only one hurting and the only one with something so valuable and precious to lose."

"Calleigh…"

"I'm going to be at your side every step of the way until we both put more than one bullet in that bastard," she tells him in a firm tone, forcing Horatio's lips to slightly break into a warm smile. "Yes I'm afraid of him, but not of our future. You are just as valuable and precious to me. Can't you see that?"

"I can't see a way out of this right now."

"That's okay," she states softly as she leans in closer once more. "I'll guide us both to where we belong."

"I uh…"

This time it's Calleigh's turn to silence him with a warm kiss, her body pressing into his and the tip of her tongue teasing his mouth as it slowly pushes between his teeth. Horaito's mouth offers a warm moan of pleasure, his hands slowly sliding up her bare arms. But when his left hand presses into the right side where the marks from the seatbelt were left and she offers a small groan of pain, he pulls back in haste.

"Can I help you with the cream?"

"Please do," she agrees as she hands him the bottle from the bench. She slowly slides her straps down a little lower, giving him a tease of the top of her plump breast but stopping before he could glimpse the actual fabric they were encased with.

Horatio feels his core starting to heat further as his fingers tenderly apply the cream to the purple marks on her porcelain skin; his brain gnawing at his carnal desires once again. He wants nothing more than to lock the door and just take all that she has to offer. But quickly reminds himself that right now it would have to wait.

"My turn tonight," Calleigh mentions.

"They've already blended with the ones from Joe's messenger," Horatio states frankly as he just gives her a frown. "Besides tonight I'll be…"

"Sleeping in the room next to me. I know those safe houses have small rooms but at least we'll all be together. We'll just be quiet," she winks; not taking no for an answer.

Horatio looks at her in wonder but chooses to say nothing further as he knows it'll be a fruitless argument which would only cause tension about this situation to grow. Horatio finishes up with the cream and then watches as Calleigh slowly redresses and then both head back into the more populated area.

"So now all we have are dead ends and it's getting late. Memo likes to play in the dark and we are not going to oblige him."

"Agreed but where do we start?" Calleigh ponders as Walter and Natalia walk up to them.

"Anything?" Horatio queries.

"The prints were Memmo's as expected but we did find an unusual trace that we ID'd as cane sugar mixed with tobacco mixed with flour."

"Odd combo," Calleigh ponders.

"Warehouse," Horatio muses. "We need a place that was once a cane sugar processing plant, perhaps used as a tobacco factory and most recently…"

"Baked goods," Natalia looks at Walter. "I think I know where to start."

"I'll..." Horatio starts as his phone rings. "Yes. Thank you Doctor Ross, I'm on my way over."

"Eric?" Calleigh asks in haste.

"Has come out of his coma," Horatio looks at Natalia and Walter. "Take Frank and keep me informed."

He waits for them to leave and then looks at Calleigh. "Finish up with…"

"I'm coming with you. I'll check on Ryan if Eric can't have more than one of us."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No sir," Calleigh smiles as she turns on her heel and heads for the exit door, giving Horatio no other choice but to follow after her, shaking his head but his face displaying a telltale smile. Horatio calls Frank on the way there and tells him to be on standby in case Walter and Natalia finds a location to go and check out; hoping they'll find a lead on Memmo.

"I'll come by when I'm done," Horatio tells her as his hand gives her another assuring squeeze.

In all the years she's known him, she's never seen Horatio's eyes hold so much fear and anger at the same time; vengeance and love. But she also worries that he'll allow his need to avenge Marisol eat away at him until he's no longer capable of seeing the happy future potential that is being offered. _Oh Horatio, I don't want to lose you, _her mind laments as she slowly heads for Ryan's room. She shows her ID to the cop outside and then heads into the small room.

"Hey," Ryan greets her with a frown.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like Walter sat on my head," Ryan groans as he slumps back into the cramped hospital bed. "What's going on? Where's H?"

Horatio, in the meantime hovers in the doorway to Eric's room, his mind flashing first images of when Eric was shot in the head, fighting for his life and then quickly flashes to a scene of himself at Marisol's bedside. He quickly shakes his head to erase the memories before proceeding up to the bedside of his friend.

"H…" Eric's groggy voice whispers as he nears.

"Eric," Horatio allows his body to exhale heavily. His fingers gently clasp Eric's hand, his face wincing at the cool touch of his skin. "Doctor Ross tells me you are going to be okay. You just gotta take it easy for now, okay? Rest and heal."

"Who...did this?" Eric tries again in a tormented tone.

"Memmo. Ryan is okay but we all need you to rest."

"He…killed Mari, H."

"I know Eric but he's not going to do any more damage, I promise you. We will take him down."

"He's…going to…" Eric starts, his heart rate monitor starting to beep a bit faster to indicate he was getting agitated.

"Eric, I need you to calm down please," Horatio gently demands. "You are safe and so is the rest of the team. The cops outside have orders to shoot to kill on sight. He won't come after you."

"Coming…after you…"

"I will take him down Eric, I give you my word. But I need you to rest."

"Stay," Eric whispers with a deep frown, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"For as long as you need," Horatio promises as he gives Eric a firm nod. He allows Eric to see him pull up a large chair and ease himself down into it, watching his friend with a worried gaze. However, it's not long after Eric has finally closed his eyes, darkness already blanketing Miami, that Horatio too loses the battle, allows his dark amber lashes to cover his eyes and try to get at least few minutes solid rest.

By the time Calleigh wanders up to Eric's room, she notices Horatio's head slightly dipped to the left, his body at an odd angle with the chair. She had just talked to Natalia who had a few leads for Frank but none of them looked too promising. But wanting Horatio to at least get whatever rest he could, she very carefully pulls a chair up beside him, arranges herself under a small blanket, covers his legs and places his hand in hers; more than delighted when she feels his hand squeeze hers back but his eyes stay closed.

She gives Eric a smile before looking at Horatio with an adoring glance of worried love before she closes her eyes and allows her head to rest on Horatio's shoulder; hoping they'll at least get a few hours of restful sleep as when they would get up the night ahead promised to be long and fitful.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so cliffee on hold for now and decided to give you guys a small break with some fluff. Hope you liked it! What do you think Eric will think when he wakes up and sees Horatio and Calleigh together? Anything? And will the lead pan out? And who is next on Memmo's list? Stay tuned as lots more story to come. Please leave a review before you go and thanks again.


	6. Emotional Blackmail

**Title: City Under Siege  
********Chapter 6 – Emotional Blackmail **

* * *

Eric slowly opens his eyes and quickly directs them toward the couple to his left; just watching until he was too tired to watch any longer. But when he opened his eyes a second time, he expected them to be parted, but they weren't; they were still locked together in a warm embrace. That is until Horatio starts to stir, coming out of his light slumber. Not drawing any attention to himself Eric watches as Horatio who still has his hand warmly clasped with Calleigh's, kisses her forehead and then fixes the blanket over her.

Feeling a small sense of contentment still covering him thanks to Calleigh's loving actions an hour ago by covering her with a blanket and then staying with him, Horatio is oblivious to Eric's careful gaze, taking in the subtle yet romantic actions.

Since Marisol died, Horatio never had put forth outward displays of affection toward anyone, Julia being exception since she was Kyle's mother and would always hold her own special place in Horatio's heart. At one time he had had a crush on Calleigh, but she had made it clear that she wasn't interested in dating him or really dating anyone else she worked with. She had tried it a few times and each had ended with emotional disaster. But Horatio?

Horatio finally feels Eric's watchful gaze and slowly turns his head to look at his close friend and former brother in law and offers him a small smile. Eric tries to smile back but it comes across as more of a frown than anything really heartfelt. Although it was well into the night, Horatio didn't want to wake her but as soon as his body twisted in place, Calleigh's eyes snap open and she looks at Horatio in wonder.

"Sorry," he whispers softly as his eyes gesture toward Eric's direction.

Calleigh looks past Horatio at Eric and smiles at him. "Hey Eric."

"Hey," Eric answers softly.

"Thanks," Calleigh mentions to Horatio before she slowly pushes herself up from the warm chair and heads toward Eric. "How are you feeling?" She asks gently.

"Alive," he mumbles with a small frown. "Anything?"

"We are still working on it Eric," Horatio chimes in.

"H…"

"Eric we will find him."

"The longer…he…" Eric tries.

"The rest of the team is at the safe house for the night and once he's released Ryan will go there also until he's okay to come back. Frank is working on a few leads that he uncovered with Natalia. He's not running Eric, he's hiding, but he will run out of places to hide."

"He's got…the city…on alert."

"He…" Horatio's cell phone goes off mid-sentence. "Talk to me Frank."

_"Okay so I think we got a viable lead on Richie Kellow; the guy who gave you the first warning the day Memmo escaped. That scum shared a cell for a brief time with Memmo. His kinda guy and probably the one Memmo is currently using for his dirty work."_

"Where Frank?"

_"Wharf street. I'm just outside."_

"I'm on my way down right now."

Horatio hangs up with Frank and then looks at Calleigh with a grave expression. "I'll get the officers to drop you at the safe house. Eric we'll be back."

"I'm coming with you," Calleigh tells Horatio as they reach the door. Not really thinking about Eric's ever watchful eyes, she quickly takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Not this time. Please Calleigh."

"Just remember your life is too precious to me to be a sacrifice for a man that hates you and isn't worth dying over."

"I promise I'll see you later," Horatio tells her as he looks back and gives Eric a nod and then disappears.

Calleigh heads back to see Eric and then offers him a kind smile. "I know you can't eat yet but is there anything you need?"

"H…he and you…are you…"

"We're friends Eric," Calleigh states in haste as she lets her hand rest on his shoulder. "He's taking all of this very hard."

"Feels responsible…for Mari."

"I know he does and I'm afraid it'll get him killed," she confesses with a heavy sigh. "Now I'm going to check on Ryan and see if he's allowed to leave and then we'll get to the safe house. Just rest okay? You're safe here."

Eric looks at her and only nods; the words he wants to say, while they do involve her need to be said to Horatio and him alone. It would have to wait.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Eric?" Frank asks as he picks up Horatio

"He's angry about all this."

"Can't blame him," Frank sighs as they head toward the waterfront. "And Ryan?"

"Mr. Wolfe is probably going to the safe house tonight with Calleigh. They'll be safe there."

"Good to hear it."

Frank waits for a few minutes of silence to pass before broaching the tender subject. "So how you doin' with all this. I uh…I remember when you called and told me about Marisol," Frank starts in a low tone. "I remember how angry you were and the days that followed. But then things kinda subsided a little and it was okay. But now…well I have seen you go after men before Horatio, but this…I guess not with this kind of hatred."

"I won't allow him to destroy any more lives Frank."

"Anyone in particular?"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothin' Horatio. Just hope we get this guy soon so that we can get back to our lives."

"Amen to that."

They stop outside their intended destination and both look around. "I see a truck parked there in the shadows," Frank draws Horatio's attention a darkened area to their left.

"Let's do this and Frank…we need him alive."

"Got it."

They both get out of Frank's police cruiser and slowly head for the lone entrance door, guns drawn and hearts racing. Horatio gives Frank a nod, prompting Frank to slowly pull the door open. Both of them quietly enter and then stop, listening for sounds to tell them where to go.

They both pick up two angry voices near the far end of the warehouse and slowly head toward them. Neither of them sound like Memmo, much to the dismay of both Frank and Horatio, but if either voice knows where he is it would be almost good enough.

Both Horatio and Frank near the last wall and stop, Horatio carefully peering around the corner and finally allowing his steel blue gaze to narrow in the direction of the two men a few feet away, arguing.

"On three…" Horatio whispers.

Frank nods and Horatio starts to mouth the numbers…_one…two_…

"Three. MDPD!" Frank shouts as both he and Horatio charge from their spots.

However, the two men, both being trained killers, waste no time in jerking their guns free and firing back. Both Horatio and Frank split up, each taking one of the men who return fire and then start to flee.

"Richie Kellow!" Horatio shouts as he fires off a shot that nicks the thug in the leg and causes him to falter. The large man cries out in pain as he slams into a cement bulkhead but manages to keep hold of his gun. Horatio lunges at him, forcing him to slam into the cold cement once more; his lip busting open.

"Where is Memmo Fierro?" Horatio growls as he wrestles for the other gun.

"Go to…hell!" Kellow shouts as he brings his elbow up and clips Horatio in the cheek. Horatio's head snaps back, but only feels hate filled adrenaline coursing through his veins which enables him to push past the momentary pain and keep going. He punches the thug in the side and then uses his feet to sweep Kellow's out from under him.

Kellow falls to his knees but manages to grab a handful of Horatio's jacket and causes the lieutenant to lose his footing and take a tumble with him. Horatio lets out an angry grunt as his body connects harshly with the floor. But he wastes no time in rolling onto his back, gun raised.

Kellow merely tosses himself onto Horatio before he can fully roll to the side, trapping his jacket under Kellow's weight and impeding Horatio's escape.

"Time to die Caine!" Kellow growls as he presses his gun into the back of Horatio's head. Wasting not even a second, Horatio's elbow lands in Kellow's groin, causing him to misfire and send the bullet in the direction Frank who is still trying to subdue Isaiah Ducas.

Horatio manages to yank himself free but only receives a knee to the back that pushes him a bit further away. Kellow rolls the other way, frantically grasping for his gun. He manages to grasp it and turn back to face Horatio who instantly cocks the trigger just as Frank's shot is heard, instantly bathing the large open space with eerie silence.

"Ducas is down!" Frank calls out as he heads for Horatio; his weary frame also showing signs of a scuffle.

"It's over Kellow," Horatio lightly huffs, his mouth still lightly swishing his own blood from when he was forced to bite his lip from the cheek hit he sustained.

"Go to…hell Caine," Kellow pants as he takes his gun and places it under his chin and cocks the trigger.

"He's not worth dying over," Horatio tries to reason, knowing that if Kellow dies that will be one more step further away from bring Memmo Fierro to justice.

"I'm not going back to jail!" Kellow hisses in anger.

"You turn in Memmo Fierro and I guarantee you'll get witness protection," Horatio tries; knowing that it was also a gamble.

"You don't get it do you…he has eyes everywhere! No one is safe!"

"I can protect you."

"You can't even protect yourself or that pretty blond you sleep with!" Kellow states in anger, prompting Frank to look at Horatio in wonder.

"I…"

"Memmo is coming for you."

"Where is he?" Horatio asks deliberately.

"He's waiting for you Caine," Kellow finally answers with a broad smile.

"Where?"

"Same place you're going…"

"Richie…" Horatio starts.

"Hell! See you soon!"

"NO!" Horatio shouts as he manages to turn away just as Richie Kellow takes his own life. "Damn it!" Horatio curses as he turns back to watch Kellow's dead body fall to the floor.

"Sorry Horatio, Ducas gave me no choice," Frank informs him as he hangs up with the ME's office.

"It's Memmo's way," Horatio grumbles as he heads back into the main area the two men were stationed. "Check for anything we can use Frank. These two were here for a reason."

"Sure," Frank offers as he looks at Horatio a bit longer.

"Look what you heard him say…" Horatio stops only to have Frank hold up his hand.

"What you do on your own private time is your business Horatio, but uh…I guess I'm happy for you."

"No judgments?"

"Not mine to make," Frank shrugs. "Just hope this lasts longer than the last," he offers kindly.

"It will. I intend to see it happen. But we just need to take care of one obstacle first."

"Right."

Both of them start to look around, the silence growing only shattered by the phone ringing on one of the dead bodies. Horatio hurries for it and answers in haste.

_"What the hell is taking you so long Kellow?" Memmo's familiar voice Horatio's nemesis comes to life._

"He's going to take even longer Memmo."

_"Caine," Memmo's voice turns from anger into amusement. "Thought you would be tucked away with your lady friend for the night. You know only the bad people come out when it's dark."_

"What makes you think I'm good?" Horatio retorts as he looks at Frank who is already on the phone for a trace.

_"Trust me Lieutenant Caine, you are the furthest thing from bad as they come. But I am hoping you prove me otherwise."_

"Where?"

_"Oh you'll get my invitation Caine. And when I do send it, it'll be something you won't be able to refuse."_

"Quit the damn games!" Horatio's angry voice yells into the small mouthpiece.

_"Now you know what it feels like to be hunted Caine. I'm turning the tables…starting now. Hope you like the heat. Tick...tock...tick...tock..."_

"Frank...we have to go…NOW!" Horatio yells as his ears fill with Memmo's laughter. He and Frank race for the back door, busting through it just before the air around them ignites with superheated gas, propelling both of them forward onto the dirty cement.

Horatio covers his head as various bits of debris rain down around them; small burning embers and filling their senses with a mixture of charred flesh and gasoline.

"There goes…our evidence," Frank groans as he turns over and looks at the building a few feet behind them.

"Damn bastard!" Horatio growls as he slowly gets to his knees and feels his fists tighten. "I want his blood Frank."

"I think that's the point Horatio," Frank huffs in return. "We need to draw him out and end this damn game for good."

"If you have a plan I'm all ears," Horatio sighs wearily as he looks at Frank with a heavy frown. "I won't let him hurt her."

"He'll use Calleigh to get to you Horatio, you know that."

"It won't come to that," Horatio says as he heads for Frank's cruiser, two police trucks, the ME's transport van and two fire trucks just pulling up.

"Where are you going?" Frank calls out as he races after Horatio.

"To get Calleigh and Ryan and take them to the safe house and then I'm going to see Joe."

"Horatio, Joe LeBrock isn't going to give you anything. He might not be bunk buddies with Memmo but they have the same scum bag creed and that is to screw us at any cost."

"Then I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

Frank just shakes his head as he gets into the car with Horatio and both of them speed toward Dade Memorial, the clean-up crew now in charge of what's left of the smouldering warehouse. _Frank knows about me and Calleigh, _Horatio's mind ponders as they near the medical facility. _The pretty blond you sleep with. _If a lowlife like Kellow knew, who else had Memmo told? Or was did he just wait to see where they would go?

"I'm heading back to the wharf to see what they find."

"I'll meet you back at lockup."

"Horatio you better wait for me before you do anything stupid," Frank warns. "And by stupid I mean even talking to Joe LeBrock alone."

"Just hurry Frank."

Horatio gets out the car and heads into the hospital; hoping to find Calleigh and Ryan in Eric's room waiting for him. But when he gets there, Eric is alone and there is no sign of Calleigh or Ryan.

"H…" Eric's voice calls out before he can take his leave.

Horatio turns to him and offers a small frown as he slowly walks back in.

"What…happened?"

"School yard fight. Where are Calleigh and Ryan?"

"They left," Eric answers, not knowing the truth. "Safe house."

"Okay thanks. I've got a meeting."

"Horatio," Eric uses his full name; the few odd occasions he has, signal to Horatio that Eric has something more than personal to tell him.

"What is it Eric?" Horatio turns to him in expectation.

"When you were with Mari…she was happy. It…it made me happy."

"Eric…"

"I was worried but happy. Calleigh is my friend and…"

"What are you saying Eric?"

"If she dies…"

"She won't die."

"Would be selfish…right now…to keep her…close."

"Thank you for your concern but…"

"She has…same expression…as Mari. H he will use…her..." Eric's voice states in a haste.

"I know Eric, I know. Just rest now. I'm going to see Joe."

Not allowing Eric to say another word Horatio takes his leave; but as soon as he rounds the corner of his friends room, he leans against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. Both Frank and Eric were right; Memmo would use Calleigh and kill her to get to him and he couldn't allow that to happen. He wasn't about to watch another woman he loves die at the hands of Memmo Fierro.

"Horatio?" Calleigh's soft tone instantly pulls him from his morbid thoughts. He opens his nearly watery eyes and looks at her in misery. Her eyes widen as she takes in his battered appearance and reaches out a hand. But when he pulls back, she stops and stares in wonder. "What happened?"

"We lost our lead," Horatio sighs. "I have to go."

"At least let me…"

"Not necessary," he stops her words. "Calleigh until this is over we can't…"

"I'm not afraid of him," she counters.

"But I am!" Horatio growls at her and then steps back once more. "I'm sorry Calleigh…we…can never be."

"What?" She asks in shock, looking back at Eric's room and then at Horatio for an answer.

"I'm sorry...it's over."

Calleigh's lips open but he doesn't allow her to finish as he quickly turns and heads for the stairs, his tense back an outward reflection of the inner emotional turmoil he's forced to deal with. Calleigh hurries after him, but reaches the exit too late, she can only stand in frustrated wonder as Horatio speeds away into the night; her mind now yelling at him and Eric.

"_Horatio...don't do this,_" she whispers in misery unaware of the set of eyes watching her…waiting…to make their next move. Their target already determined; a plan already in action.

* * *

**A/N**: well hope you are all still liking this. Think Calleigh will talk to Eric? Think Horatio will wait for Frank before he talks to Joe? Think Memmo will move next on Calleigh? More to come so stay tuned and thanks again.

**PS**: On a side note, as of today, I have been on this site for 9 years! So a special thank you to everyone who continues to read and reveiw my stories! You all ROCK! And no signs of slowing down! :D


	7. Playing for Keeps

****

**Title: City Under Siege  
****Chapter 7 – Playing for Keeps **

* * *

Calleigh turns and heads back inside and up to Eric's room with an angry scowl, wanting nothing more than to march into that room and tell him to mind his own damn business. Course she doesn't know what Eric said and wonders if he'd even tell her exactly what he told Horatio. But it was enough for Horatio to pull back in false haste and she needs to clear it up. She hears him fussing and then slowly wanders back, wanting only to stay a minute before she heads off to see what trouble Horatio was going to find.

"Calleigh," Eric starts.

"I know you are worried about Horatio," Calleigh starts in a soft tone. "But making him feel guilty for wanting to be happy for hopefully the last time in his life isn't right and you know it Eric."

"Worried about...you too," Eric confesses.

"I know you are but I care for Horatio, yes more than a friend. I am not looking to replace Marisol if that is what you are worried about and I'm not going to be Memmo's next victim if that is what you are both worried about."

"Memmo won't stop…until H is dead," Eric states in torment.

"And that is why he needs your support Eric. He has this whole city sheltering these creeps and the last thing he needs is to be at odds with those he cares about most."

"Didn't mean to…cause trouble."

"Oh I think you did," she states with a small smirk. "But I'll just make you owe me. Like next time I need my lab cleaned, you know who I'm gonna call."

"Tell H sorry. I just don't...want Memmo to…"

"Eric, Memmo is targeting me no matter what you tell Horatio. He wants us all dead and has eyes everywhere. Now where did Horatio go?"

"Talk to Joe."

"Joe LeBrock? Why?"

"Wants him to confess…about Memmo."

"Damn it," she curses as she turns to leave.

"Calleigh!" Eric's soft cry calls her back. "Sorry."

"Just get better."

Calleigh races for the elevator, praying she can get the holding cell and try to stop Horatio before he makes an even bigger mistake.

"Please pick up," she pleads as she dials his number again, her ears greeted for a second time by empty rings. "Horatio, pick up."

She reaches the street and then jumps into the nearest cab, flashing her badge and telling them to step on it as fast as they can.

XXXXXXXX

"A moment please," Horatio nods to the two guards that are stationed outside solitary confinement. Horatio waits for the click of the cell door and then slowly opens it to reveal a smiling Joe LeBrock.

"Horatio Caine," Joe starts with a broad smile. "Didn't know it was VIP visiting day. Shoulda told me and I would have at least put on fresh…"

"Save it Joe!" Horatio growls as he puts up his hand and leans in closer. "We are rounding up your revenge posse Joe."

"Got Memmo yet?" Joe asks snidely. "No?" He continues with a fake pout. "Yeah that slippery bastard will die before you get a chance to bring him in."

"Am counting on that Joe."

"Course never said it would be you bringing him in."

"It will be me Joe."

"Then why are you here Horatio? A little conjugal visit?"

"Listen to me very carefully," Horatio's hand rushes to Joe's throat, forcing him back up against the cold stone wall.

"Actually," Joe's thick hands wrap around Horatio's and hold on just as tightly; his face inches from Horatio's. "Maybe it's time you listened to me _'red'_. The only reason your ass is in here is because you don't have Memmo yet and it's pissing you off. Well here is something you can choke on – I'm not giving you anything. Memmo is coming for you and you will die. And it will be slow and it will be painful."

"Joe…"

"Sorry Horatio, you got nothin' I need or want. I broke out once before and I'll do it again."

"You'll be dead before that happens," Horatio huffs as he finally steps back.

"Thanks for coming. Next time bring some girls; you just don't do it for me. At least not yet," Joe snickers. Horatio offers a half turn and then pivots, his fist already to fly when the door clicks open and he quickly recants. "Next time Caine bring the blond. That is if she's still alive."

"What? What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me Caine."

"This isn't over Joe," Horatio warns before he turns and heads out of the room, not wanting to give Joe LeBrock the satisfaction of the last word.

"Oh yes it is Horatio…for you and the blond," Joe smugly chides as he slowly sits back down on the small bench. "You just don't know it right now. But you will soon enough."

Horatio exits solitary and sees Frank eyeing him with suspicion.

"Damn it Horatio, I told you to wait for me," Frank grumbles.

"I don't need a babysitter Frank," Horatio tells him firmly.

"Pissing him off is not a good idea Horatio," Frank stands his ground. "You are giving Joe LeBrock exactly what he wants, the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to you!"

"He is!" Horatio counters before he pushes past Frank and storms toward the exit doors, cursing Joe's name while his ears pick up the unmistakable sounds of taunting laughter coming from the solitary holding cell. "Frank..."

"I know Horatio...just walk it off okay? Just go and cool down a bit. I'll be here."

"Right," Horatio says as he takes his leave.

He pushes through the doors and squints as the harsh fluorescent street lighting starts to assault his weary eyes. The sun was now starting to rise and he had gone at least twenty-four hours without any solid rest. Joe LeBrock was getting to him; that was the truth.

He slowly paces the small outside area, looking eastward as the sun starts to peek through some of the smaller buildings and feeling his heart rate start to slow a little. In each window appears haunted faces; some of Joe, some of Memmo and some of the men he was seeking. He feels his anxiety starting to grow, his head whipping around as the laughter starts to get louder. He sees Memmo's face dance before his eyes before it finally disappears and he's alone; offering the space before him an angry curse. But as he starts to ponder Frank's word and then Eric's warning he knows that he might have already played right into his enemy's hands.

_I love Calleigh, _his mind ponders as he continues his pacing. _She can take the heat, can you? _

And that was the real question, she was willing to ride this tumultuous storm with him but all he seemed to want was to pull back; and that tension was tearing him apart inside. Right now he needed her strength. That was the answer. Before Marisol was shot, it was her love that helped him focus and get the job done. Calleigh was offering him the same but all he could see was the result from the previous time he went head to head with Memmo Fierro – the death of his wife. And it was blinding him to the happy future that was waiting.

_I love Calleigh, _his mind states again.

"And she needs to know."

But just as he pulls out his phone, a new text instantly springs to life from her and he can't open it fast enough.

_'Horatio, I might have found a new lead and we need to talk. Meet me in parking lot C by the Hummer. Calleigh.'_

"Alright then," Horatio mumbles to himself as he wastes no time in heading for his destination, not realizing that it was in fact a trap from a cunning opponent; one that will stop at nothing to bring him down in the most painful way possible. Horatio reaches the elevator and mulls over in his mind the words of apology that he'll tell Calleigh when he sees her.

At the same time Calleigh, responding to Horatio's _phony _message, is in the opposite elevator also heading toward her destiny.

They both exit and then head toward the waiting Hummer.

"Frank told me you talked to Joe," Calleigh blurts out right away.

"Calleigh I need…"

"Horatio what did he tell you?" She asks in haste.

"What did you find?"

"Find? I came to find you before you give him what he wants."

"I know the satisfaction of knowing he has me rattled," Horatio huffs as he runs a hand through his auburn locks. Calleigh's fingers gently lift his face to hers and offers him a weak frown.

"I don't want to see him hurt you anymore," she whispers as her eyes linger on the wound above his head; it was small but still enough for her to worry over.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…about us…being over," Horatio starts in a soft tone. "I know this isn't the place to discuss this but…"

"You know since its morning and we both pulled all-nighters how about we go around the corner to Lucy's Diner and I can buy you breakfast while you confess to me your inner desires about our amazing future together."

"Now that will take longer than breakfast," he leans in closer. "I don't want to lose you," he whispers before he kisses her on the cheek. "That sounds like a good plan," he pulls back. "But I am also interested in your text. What did you find?"

"Horatio that is the second time you mentioned that; I never found anything and I never texted you. You texted…me…" her voice trails off as she looks at Horatio in dread.

"Then who texted us?"

"I did," a voice is heard behind them. Both Calleigh and Horatio waste no time in drawing their weapons and facing the voice as it steps from the shadows. Horatio looks at Memmo with an angry gaze, his finger easing back on the trigger; his brain telling him to just pull the trigger and deal with IAB later and that is what he intended to do. But before he can get a shot off his, his neck feels a small prick and his lips offer a sudden gasp, Calleigh turning to him in shock.

His body starts to quickly falter as the drugs race through his system; rendering him vulnerable and helpless in seconds.

"Take her."

"HORATIO!"

Horatio hears Calleigh utter a scream just before his world fades to black.

XXXXXXXX

With his head pounding Horatio slowly feels himself coming back to life, but instantly sensing that something is very wrong. His eyes snap open and panic seizes him in seconds.

He quickly takes in his dire situation, deserted parking lot, hands tightly cuffed in front around the steering wheel, arms pulled painfully forward, mouth covered with duct tape, his beloved Calleigh missing. His body vibrates with pain; his mind suspecting from the cowardly beating he sustained at Memmo's hands while he was unable to fight back.

_Calleigh?_ He grumbles in a panic as he tries to force himself fully awake.

_NO! _Horatio's mind yells in a panic as he blinks several times, a small trickle of blood slowly sliding from his head wound down the side of his face from where they were ambushed and he was struck. He pulls on the cuffs, not caring about the metal biting into his skin, his heart about to burst; his mind yelling at him to get free at any cost.

_Calleigh! _He calls in a panic, trying to bend his head forward enough to reach his fingers; wanting to pry the tape from his mouth. However, his twisted captor had ensured that it wasn't to be. He looks frantically around, muttering angry curses into the tape gag, his legs kicking at the Hummer, hoping to draw some attention to himself in the empty parking lot.

"_Welcome back Lieutenant Caine_," a mocking voice to his right is finally heard.

Horatio whips his head to the right and stares in horror at Calleigh's unconscious frame now slumped in the grasp of a large man standing beside his nemesis, Memmo Fierro. He looks at the man that Memmo is now using. _Cody Tippit. _You'll pay for touching her, Horatio offers a mental warning before turning back to Memmo.

"So glad you decided to be so gullible."

_DAMN YOU! _Horatio shouts, eliciting only laughs from the two men watching the captive Lieutenant struggle in vain.

"Your partner is going to come for a ride with us," Memmo mocks as he walks a bit closer. "Don't worry we'll keep her safe until you come for her."

Horatio feels his stomach tighten further as Memmo approaches, his eyes however, still fixed on Calleigh held tightly in Cody's grasp. Horatio narrows his eyes at Memmo who only smiles in return. Memmo then pulls a gun and holds it at Horatio's forehead through the open window, pressing it tightly against his flushed skin before slowly pulling back on the trigger.

"I could end it for you so easily Caine. But where is the fun in that?"

_I'll kill you! _Horatio yells in futility as Memmo slowly puts the gun away.

"Now now Caine," Memmo chides as he gives Horatio's flushed cheek a slight slap. "I said to you before. If you can't even protect yourself how can you protect those you care about?"

Horatio tugs uselessly on the handcuffs keeping him trapped, glaring at Memmo with hatred and anger coursing through his veins.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, we are gonna take good care of her. Better care than I'll take of you when you join us."

Horatio sends his already throbbing head toward Memmo's clipping him in the temple and forcing the tattooed inmate to step back with an angry curse. Memmo offers Horatio a vicious backhand, snapping Horatio's head to the right, sending a new sensation of searing shockwaves through his already throbbing frame. Memmo grabs a handful of damp amber locks and yanks Horatio's face back to his.

"This is only a small taste Caine," Memmo spits, decorating the side of the Hummer with a ball of his spit. "But you know what I did to the last woman you cared about. She's next!"

_CALLEIGH! _Horatio yells once more in vain jerking his head free, his body thrashing about in the cramped front of the Hummer.

"Maybe this will force you to rest a bit Caine. You'll need your strength to find her and then tell her goodbye," Memmo taunts as he turns to leave; pausing and then turning back to Horatio. "Course…I never said she would be alive to hear that goodbye. So this time it's my turn to say make your peace with the devil. See you soon Caine. And I _will _see you soon."

_NO! _Horatio shouts as he tries in vain to jerk his cuffed wrists free.

Memmo turns and takes a picture of Horatio just as he reaches the van, adding another visible insult to Horatio's captive injury.

"For me and her to share. See you soon Caine."

Horatio can only watch helplessly as Memmo signals to the man who pulls Calleigh into a waiting van, the large truck still a few feet from her side of the Hummer. Memmo blows him one last kiss before getting into the back with Calleigh; the van speeding away.

NO! Oh god no…Horatio yells as he pulls again on his trapped wrists, his voice yelling muffled sounds through the tape over his lips, hoping and praying he'll be heard. A few minutes tick slowly past, blood still slowly seeping down the side of his face, his body now starting to feel the ill effects of the impact but his mind and heart in a dizzying panic at the thought of Calleigh at Memmo's mercy.

_'Horatio…Marisol has been shot…it's…well it's not good.'_

_CALLEIGH! NO!_

Horatio continues to tug on the cuffs, chaffing the skin further, his throat raw and eyes blinking away angry tears. With his arms pulled forward so he can't tear off the tape gag, Horatio can't even lean back to rest his weary frame. Time seems to stand still for what seems like hours as Horatio continues to struggle in vain against the cuffs; his throat raw from his useless attempts at yelling. He can't reach his phone and has tried the horn only to find it disconnected; Memmo didn't want him found until he was ready, he needed Horatio out of the picture long enough to make his getaway. But just before he tries once more to pull himself free, he hears a noise and turns and watches a man rush up to him.

"Hold on a second buddy, I'll get you out," a male voice states in a panic as he rushes toward the captive Lieutenant.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh slowly feels her world coming back to her, her head pounding and heart racing. Her eyes flutter open, but instead of being greeted by Horatio's handsome face, she stares into the haunting face of a man that wants to kill the man she loves.

"Welcome back CSI Duquesne, " Memmo greets with a twisted smile.

Calleigh tries to shift her weight but with her hands tied tightly in front, her head and frame throbbing from the crash impact it's a losing battle. The tape over her mouth keeps her angry curse to a small muffle, but her eyes narrow and she knows her intentions toward her captor are clear.

"Don't you want to know how Lieutenant Caine is?"

She feels her heart sink as she watches Memmo pull out his phone and then hold up a picture that makes her stomach tighten. Her beloved Horatio, cuffed in the front of the Hummer, gagged and sporting a nasty and bloody head wound, trapped in the driver's seat.

"Just a small taste of what awaits him when he's my guest," Memmo snides as he leans in closer. He grabs Calleigh's chin and painfully forces her face to his. However, not going to allow herself to be manhandled, she kicks at him, clipping him in the groin and forcing him to pull back with an angry curse.

"Damn you have as much fire as Caine. It's annoying!" Memmo shouts as he yanks her by the arm and drags her toward him. "Caine doesn't seem to fear death," Memmo whispers as he slowly pulls out a long shiny knife. "Maybe his own. Think he'll be afraid for your life?"

Calleigh commands herself not to show fear, praying that her eyes don't water further, but unable to help swallowing back a small lump of misery.

"Ah so you are afraid," Memmo smiles as he holds the blade up to Calleigh's slightly dirty cheek. "Think he'll miss you as much as he did the first one? How about you? Think you'll be afraid of what I have in store for him?"

_Bastard, _Calleigh mumbles. _Horatio is going to kill you!_

"Now CSI Duquesne here is the real question - how long can you hold your breath?"

* * *

**A/N:** okay well a few more cliffe's on the way. You know I'd never do much phsyical damage to our Calleigh but some mental torment is in order. so please review and let me know your thoughts on this and hopefully you are still enjoying the story! Thanks in advance - you guys rock! :D


	8. Race against Time

**Title: City Under Siege  
********Chapter 8 – Race against Time**

**A/N: **Again a humble thank you for all the great reviews - they are keeping this story going longer! Hope you continue to like the action with this update.

* * *

In Horatio's mind it seemed to take the maintenance man an eternity to get to his side. Horatio finally takes in a deep breath when the tape is pulled from his mouth, his lips offering ragged gasps as to where to find his handcuff key; it wasn't there.

"Damn it!" Horatio curses angrily as he tells the man to call the Miami Dade police department and call Frank Tripp. "Which way…did the van…go?"

"That way," he nods toward the south exit, also relaying the information to Tripp on the other end of the cell phone. Frank puts out an ABP on the white van, telling the strange man to tell Horatio that he was on his way up with a handcuff key.

"Did you see anything else?" Horatio questions as they wait for Frank to arrive; his mind racing as to what fate Calleigh awaits at Memmo's hands.

"Not much, sorry," the man stammers as he looks at Horatio's head, following the blood trail with his eyes. "I came out to fix a lamp standard and then saw the van drive away and saw you cuffed…well as you are now."

"Horatio!" Frank's excited voice is finally heard as he races toward them. He eyes the man who quickly steps back, telling the angry detective he was the one that helped the captive Lieutenant and waited until helped arrived. Frank quickly undoes Horatio and then directs the electrical worker toward another uniformed officer waiting to take his statement.

"What the hell happened Horatio?" Frank asks as he lets Horatio rub his wrists. But when Horatio starts up the hummer Frank looks at him in surprise. "We have…"

"I have to find her Frank."

"Where are you going to look? Wait for the system to…"

"Track her phone!" Horatio growls as he reaches for his; only to find it busted. He curses once more and allows Frank to call the lab and get a trace on Calleigh's phone. But it would be to no avail; Memmo wasn't about to let that angle offer them any kind of hope.

"What do you mean you can't get th…" Frank starts only to have Horatio rip the phone from his hand and hold it to his own ear.

"What can't you get?"

_"I'm sorry sir, the signal just isn't there."_

"Can you do a remote activation?"

_"The phone sir, has literally been busted. There is nothing to turn on."_

Horatio hangs up the phone and looks at Frank, just shaking his head as he turns away, offering his closest friend a tense posture to stare at.

"We will find her Horatio."

"He'll call us when _he's _ready," Horatio snaps. "Do you think he cares about taking her life?"

"How did he get the jump on you anyways?"

"He has Cody Tippit helping him," Horatio finally admits. "I saw him put Calleigh into the van."

"Well we knew he'd have help right? At least that gives us something to work with. It's better than nothing," Frank mentions as he calls Natalia and tells her to start looking for anything on Cody Tippit; his team out searching for the van that kidnapped Calleigh. Frank hangs up and looks at Horatio in concern, a small expression of panic was covering his friend's normally calm face.

"We will find her – alive," Frank mentions softly as his fingers rest on Horatio's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. "You have to believe that."

"I want to Frank, I really do," Horatio whispers as his eyes gaze out toward the city a few stories below. "But I hate that he's in control."

_Where are you Calleigh? _Horatio's mind raced with frantic thoughts. _Please, sweetheart, please hang on._

XXXXXXXX

_Meet me in the…Horatio look out!...take her!...for me and her to share…will do worse to him…Caine now you DIE!_

NO! Calleigh's mind roughly brings her back to reality. But in truth, it was a cold blast of sea-water that had finally forced her from her sleepy stupor and back to her terrifying reality. Her eyes blink away the salty droplets; her nose forced to take in the small intake of sea-water that didn't subside fast enough.

She looks around; her wrists were tied together in front with wet rope, her body hugging a wide beam, underneath a deserted dock. Heavy tape covered her lips to keep her from crying out and her body was shivering fiercely from being in the cold for longer than desired.

HELP ME! Calleigh tries to call out, her useless muffles drowned out by the crashing of the waves underneath the rotten dock; the sound of hungry seagulls and the roar of construction a few blocks away.

_Horatio! _Her mind calls out next, replaying the last image of him she was forced to look at; another vile warning from a man that she now hates more than anything else. She looks back toward the water, eyeing an incoming wave and quickly turning away her face to keep it from being drenched once again with the dirty water.

She knew she had to help herself as much as possible so wasted no time in pushing her face up against the wooden beam and trying to scrape the tape off her face. She feels a small piece of the wood chafe her skin and then the salt water enter it; forcing her to wince and stop her actions. But a few facial scrapes were moot compared to the ill demise that awaited her if she didn't get free.

She knew that Memmo had busted her phone so knew that Horatio would have no way to find her until Memmo made the call. But she also knew that Memmo wanted to wait until she was dead so that Horatio would arrive to late; that was what Memmo had told her, telling the three of them in the van that her future was set and she would be dead before he got to her; Memmo watching and laughing.

But she wasn't about to just wait for that fate to be accomplished, nor was she going to just allow herself to become waterlogged. She slowly tries to twist herself around the beam, hoping for something to use as a foothold to at least propel herself upward and out of the water a bit more.

She tries once more with the tape, scraping her cheek a bit more but also managing to get a corner loose, that small action giving her hope to keep going. She tries it once more, turning her face and finding some shelter from the water as another wave descends upon her. Finally she gets a corner free and is able to take in a few extra breaths from the right side of her mouth. Taking in a few more breaths she finally scrapes the tape all the way off, resting her forehead against the salt covered beam for a few more seconds, praying her heart rate would return to normal.

She twists herself around another half turn and utters a small sigh of relief when she finds a small foothold and presses her boot all the way in and tries to propel herself upward. But she slips just as a wave crashes upon her, forcing her to lose her footing and slide back down, her wrists chaffing further.

Uttering one more angry curse, she takes a deep breath and tries again; not about to give up for any reason, even fatigue. When she's finally able to wrap her other leg around the beam, her fingers start to explore, desperately trying to find anything that she can use to at least loosen the ropes keeping her prisoner; a watery grave a very real reminder of what awaits her if she were to give up.

Her fingers finally settle upon a jagged nail and while stifling a small cry of elation she quickly gets to work, furiously rubbing the wet rope against the nail, praying that it holds long enough for her to get free or at least loose.

_He'll never win Horatio, I love you and we will be together._

Those two sentences gave her mental consolation as she frantically works to free herself of her cruel bonds; leaving the area around the wood dotted with porcelain skin and crimson blood droplets; salty droplets hungrily gobbling up both of them.

She rubs and rubs and rubs…her fingers feeling some progress; her mind telling her that she would be able to get free to help Horatio find her. That is until Memmo's voice was heard.

"Let's see how our mermaid is holding up."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio's pacing was driving Frank to distraction but there was nothing any of them could do. Natalia's search into Cody Tippit turned up only dead ends; most of the leads going cold the day he entered prison. Talking to Joe was out of the question as the smug convict would only rub it in their face that they were running out of time and then tell him to shove it.

_Calleigh hold on, I will find you…please Calleigh…I love you. _His mind would chant over and over again; trying to soothe his heart, telling it that he would find her in time and they would be able to experience the outward love they were both feeling inside.

"Frank?"

"Nothing yet," Frank offers his standard reply for the past few minutes. "But…wait a sec, Natalia go back. In that report."

"What did you see Frank?" Horatio asks in haste.

"Dimenhydrinate."

"Sea sickness," Horatio ponders.

"We finally analyzed that foreign substance around the bullet casing and confirmed it as Dimenhydrinate. So either one of them has…" Natalia's voice is interupted by Horatio's.

"He's got her down by the water," Horatio states as het urns and heads for the door, Frank hurrying to catch up.

"Horatio, where do you intend to look; this whole dame state borders the water on one side."

Horatio, however, doesn't head for the exit door, he heads toward a computer and starts to bring up various waterfront locations. "He would go wherever there has no people but is accessible for us to get to. He wants us there just…"

"As she dies?"

"I won't allow that to happen Frank."

"Then your best bet would be around here. Let people but still easily accessible to the water via a few deserted piers and docks," Frank points to the industrial area near where Memmo and Cody were actually stationed, waiting to make their ill-fated phone call.

"Then that's where we start," Horatio states firmly as he reaches for his sunglasses and heads for the exit door for real this time; both Natalia and Walter staying behind to try to narrow the search even further.

_Hold on Calleigh…just hold on. I won't lose you now._

XXXXXXXX

Just as she hears the footsteps approaching, Calleigh quickly ceases her sawing, folds her hands to hide the cut ropes and turns her face toward the water to make it look like she's still out and possibly drowned.

"You awake yet CSI Duquesne?" Memmo's voice calls out in a mocking tone.

Calleigh feels her stomach tighten. But as another wave starts to crash around her, she just allows her body to freely float with the water, putting further strain on her wrists the thankfully not uncovering her escape efforts.

"Maybe she's dead already?" The voice of Cody Tippit is heard asking.

"Let's wait another minute," Memmo growls.

Thankful that she is able to hear them, Calleigh continues to pray for at least a distraction to call their attention away.

"Man she ain't movin'," Tippet notes.

"I guess we have a call to make then."

"Are you going to kill Caine right now?"

"Why not? Am almost tired of looking over my shoulder. I take Caine, offer him a slow, painful death and then I get back to business; I have a city to run."

"You? And what about me?" Tippit demands in anger. "I helped!"

"What about you?" Memmo counters sharply.

"I get a share right?"

"Course you do," Memmo answers slowly. "Consider this an advance."

Without warning, Memmo pulls out his gun, silencer already on it, puts two into the heart of Cody Tippit and then merely pushes his body into the raging surf as it crashes against the rotting wooden bulkhead; a few feet from where Calleigh is still trying to play dead.

"Guess you'll have some company with the fishes CSI Duquesne," Memmo laughs as he stows his gun away and then turns and heads back toward the waiting van.

Calleigh waits until Memmo's footsteps are not heard overhead and then quickly springs back into action. _'Take Caine…offer him a slow, painful death…death…'_

Knowing she could never be a part of anything that causes Horatio's demise or capture, Calleigh continues to rub her wrists not caring about the skin under the rope, her heart racing, chest heaving but her mind screaming at her that she can't give up at any cost. _I'll not lose you Horatio. Not to him...not like this. _She wraps her legs around the post to brace against another wave and then carries on. She finally feels the ropes starting to give way and summons every ounce of adrenaline left in her system to get her wrists free.

And finally…she is.

She rests her head for only a few seconds as she tenderly massages her wrists then yanks the tape all the way off her face and starts to scan for an unseen exit. She knows that Memmo is probably watching the area above her; wanting Horatio to fall into his trap with her as the bait.

_Not this time you bastard, _she curses in her mind as she continues to stare at the darkened wooded area a few feet to her right, deep under the pier. Then she turns her gaze the opposite direction of the van and knows she has to follow the edge along to where she prays there will be an unseen opening she can use to exit the chilly waters and find a phone to call Horatio.

Already feeling the cold water starting to seize her weary limbs she dives back into the water and starts to swim away from Memmo's hidden van; telling herself that the call has already been placed and that now it's a race to save Horatio's life. However, all this now has her distracted as to what is going on on the opposite side of the pier.

XXXXXXXX

"I think that…" Horatio starts only to have his phone ring, his fingers reaching for it in haste.

_"Is this a bad time Lieutenant Caine?" The mocking voice of Memmo Fierro is heard on the other end._

"Where is she?"

_"She put up a bit more of a fight than the last one. Course Marisol, did have a few…shall we say physical strikes against her."_

"WHERE IS SHE?" Horatio demands, not caring about the glaring look that Frank was offering.

_"She's waiting for you Horatio," Memmo's tone turns serious. "And once you are finished offering your condolences to your dearly departed, you and I are going to spend some quality time together before I offer you..."_

"Listen to me…"

_"Think in the afterlife she'll be a mermaid?"_

"If you hurt her…" Horatio starts into his useless threat; only to be cut off by another bout of mocking laughter.

_"If? Are you serious? Give me some credit Caine. I am not swayed by a pretty face as you are; of course I hurt her. I have to go now. You know she makes an even prettier corpse than Marisol. I'll see you soon Caine."_

"Damn it!" Horatio curses as he hangs up and then slams his fist on the phone. "63rd pier."

"Figures," Frank grumbles as he veers his car sharply to the right and speeds in their new direction. "He's toying with you Horatio, she's not dead."

"Just get us there Frank," Horatio snaps, this time offering no apology. His mind starts to flash images of Marisol being shot; the details from Eric's eyewitness account as fresh and clear as if he had actually been there. Horatio's fingers continue to curl and uncurl with each passing second they delay in arriving' his heart racing that his future will indeed be forfeit.

"What else did he say?" Frank inquires gently.

"The same old rubbish," Horatio huffs in a calmer tone.

"I will once again reiterate the need for you _NOT _to do something stupid once Calleigh is safe."

"Frank, I want him dead and will stop at nothing to make that happen. Memmo Fierro isn't going back to jail."

Frank just shakes his head as they near their destination on the deserted waterfront. Frank brings the car to a screeching halt and Horatio rushes from the car and frantically looks around but then Memmo's words quickly spring to mind and he looks toward the wooden pier.

Horatio rushes for the edge and peers down, catching a glimpse of blond hair floating face down in the water, his heart about to explode.

"Calleigh!" He shouts as he whips off his jacket, thus ensuring his phone, wallet and badge were kept out of harms way and jumps into the chilly water, allowing himself to be doused with a large wave. But he quickly recovers and then swims toward the person tied to the beam, a cascading pool of blond hair bobbing in the water.

"Calleigh answer me!" Horatio shouts once more just as he reaches the body. But much to his horror, he turns the face to see that it's a woman he doesn't recognize.

"YOU BASTARD!" Horatio yells as he pounds the water with an angry fist.

"Horatio! What the hell is going on?" Frank shouts in a panic; thinking that maybe fate was cruel and that Calleigh Duquesne was indeed dead.

Horatio swims back to the edge, grasping one of the metal climbing rungs just as another wave pounds his weary frame into the side of the cement landing.

"Where is Calleigh?" Frank asks as Horatio starts to climb.

"Not…there…" Horatio gasps as he clutches Frank's hand and allows him to pull him to the top, resting on the dirty surface on his side; his clothes now pasted to his weary frame, outlining his heaving chest.

"Who w…" Frank starts just as Horatio's phone rings once more.

"Where is she you sick bastard!" Horatio yells into the phone, it now being on speaker so they both could hear.

But all they got in return was another round of laughter, the sound of their nemesis's evil tone drowning out the crashing waves a few feet to their left. Horatio looks around, his mind frantic and heart racing at the thought that he had actually allowed another woman he loves to die by his own shortsightedness.

With the phone still on, the laughter stops, followed by silence. And then before either of them could say another word all that was heard was…

_"Tick tock…tick tock…" by Memmo's own mouth._

"The clock is ticking Frank."

Horatio continues to look at the area around him, wondering where Memmo could be watching from. He then casts his gaze across the channel and looks at the industrial area opposite them.

"A perfect view," Horatio grits his teeth as he quickly gets up to his feet. He calls Natalia and tells her and Walter to get down to the waterfront, pier 63 and process the body that was found in the water. Memmo was the killer but they just needed to confirm her identity and how she died and if there was any connection to their elusive serial killer.

"Let's go," Horatio growls as he grabs his jacket, no intention of putting it over his wet body, heading for Frank's car at top speed. "I'm driving."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To put an end to this."

"You know where Calleigh and Memmo are?"

"I do," Horatio confirms as he starts up the car and speeds toward his waiting trap.

"Horatio, he just wants to kill you!"

"Then consider this my last official act!" Horatio snaps.

_"That's it Caine," Memmo whispers as he lines up his sniper rifle to take out Frank. "Come and get me."

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay so had to add a bit more tension in there as you all know Memmo wouldn't be that predictable. Hope you are still liking the story and yes don't worry there will be lots of fluff for our DuCaine to enjoy when this is over but the action and tension are going to stay for a bit more. Hope that's okay and please review and thanks again!


	9. The Cobra Strikes

**Title: City Under Siege  
********Chapter 9 – The Cobra Strikes**

**A/N: **A special thank you to everyone so far for your awesome reviews! So glad you are still liking this story. A bit more tension, action and peril in this chappy so hope that's okay and thanks in advance!

* * *

Memmo offers a small curse when Horatio moves the car out of the range of his scope; his position still hidden from the view of both Calleigh and the world around him but unable to take the shot.

"He's probably waiting for you!" Frank growls as Horatio presses the gas pedal down harder; his mind fixed on only one thing.

"It ends with me Frank, don't forget that."

Frank looks at Horatio, grits his teeth and just utters a curse under his breath. "Just promise me you won't go willingly."

"The only thing I will do willingly is avenge Marisol and Calleigh," Horatio confesses under his breath. They round the corner of the head of the industrial docks and Horatio brings the car to a near stop. He looks at the area before him and frowns; Memmo could be waiting anywhere.

He knows time is ticking down and now his brain is playing another tug of war. Frank, to Memmo is expendable as he knows Memmo wants to make him suffer personally. His own life he can barter with, but not his best friend's.

"He's out there," Frank mumbles as Horatio pulls his gun and checks the clip.

"We go on foot from here. Just watch your back."

"He's not gunning for me Horatio."

"Yes Frank…he is."

Frank just shakes his head, as both of them slowly get out of the unmarked police cruiser and rush for the first wall, creeping up to the opening and then both jumping into the opening with their guns drawn and ready. But nothing awaited them except for a wide open space.

With his heart pounding so loudly in his ears, Horatio tries to focus on finding Memmo but also drowning out the sounds of Calleigh's voice calling to him as she is pulled under the icy blue water; the true testament to his failure to protect the second woman he loves.

They near the second bay, both of them exchanging worried glances as they stop just before the opening. Horatio gives Frank a nod and other they step in front of the gaping mouth once more, guns drawn. Again it was nothing; but as each empty bay drew them closer to the one where Memmo was waiting, Horatio's heart was about to give out.

_Where are you Memmo? _Horatio ponders.

His thoughts then turned to Calleigh. As he would scan to the left; eyeing the rotting docks he knows he can't just ignore the fact that she could be there and he's doing nothing.

"Horatio?" Frank asks in haste when he notices Horatio starting to deviate from their original course.

"I have to see if Calleigh is down there Frank," Horatio states matter of factly as he rushes toward the edge, very mindful of the fact that he can feel his deranged nemesis's evil gaze now fixed on him.

_She's not there Caine, Memmo smiles from his hiding place. _Memmo waits patiently for Frank to come into view. One less hindrance for him to deal with. However, he also knows that time is not on his side as he is sure a call was placed to Horatio's team to come and collect the body he left as a silent calling card. He eyes the location where he thinks Calleigh still is and offers a twisted smile.

_The look on your face when you discover her dead body will be worth the wait Caine, _Memmo wrongly surmises. For what he doesn't know, is that Calleigh was not in the spot he left her, in fact she was already trying to locate a way out of the water to his right; Horatio and Frank would be coming on his left.

A showdown was ensuing.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh hears in the distance faint sirens and can only hope they are heading in her direction; her knowledge of the other dead woman still a mystery to her. Memmo was only forthcoming with his plans to make Horatio suffer; a fate she was desperately trying to help him avoid.

_'Don't you want not know what I am planning to do your beloved Lieutenant Caine?' Memmo had mocked. 'Don't you want to know the slow, painful death that I have in mind for him?'_

_'You know torturing someone is an art, something to be perfected and Horatio is going to afford me another opportunity to practice my skill.'_

_'Come on now CSI Duquesne,' he had laughed. 'See this knife? It's going to slowly carve him up; spilling crimson blood all over pale skin.'_

_'I hope you told him I love you one last time.'_

_'But I think it will be really fitting for Caine and his bride to mark the same area with both their blood. And think…I was the one that will have shed both their blood.'_

I never got the chance yet to tell Horatio I love him, her mind huffs as she slowly bobs along in the water, careful to not make too many waves or draw any other attention to herself or her location. She is thankful in that the area across from her is uninhabited; as someone drawing their attention to her would only force Memmo to her side and she'd be dead for sure. His help she didn't want.

She feels the water starting to chill her almost to the core and knows that despite the afternoon sun she needs to exit her cool, salty bath very soon.

Calleigh finally spies some metal rungs sticking out of the water and hurries toward them as fast as her tiring arms can take her; her feet still not wanting to splash too much. She reaches the first metal rung and hangs on, while she takes another deep breath, praying for her heart rate to get back to normal.

_'Time to make a call.' Where the last words Memmo cemented in her brain._

Horatio!

She knows that he would be wasting no time in getting to her and so very carefully starts to climb, not caring about the aching in her frame, nor the further chafing her wrists sustain as she slowly starts to exit the water. Her head pops up, finally allowing her to see over the edge and she carefully starts to examine the area. She had gone around a corner but was a considerable distance from where she started so hopes that it's far enough away and she can emerge undetected.

Calleigh manages to get herself onto the edge, resting on her side and trying to stifle a few violent, salty coughs, her chest heaving for free, uninhibited air. Despite the fact she was now waging a direct war against her tired limbs she pushes herself up to her knees and then to her feet, heading for the large door opening and then resting against the side for a few seconds before she takes a chance and hurries for the edge.

She nears the edge and stops, Memmo could be just around the corner or a few industrial doors down; being quiet was of the utmost importance. She carefully peers around the edge and then catches her breath.

Horatio and Frank slowly heading in her direction; trying to flush out Memmo; Horatio checking the edges for her. Knowing that she has to warn them she takes a deep breath and starts to round the corner; praying that Memmo Fierro isn't on the other side waiting for her or them.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it where is she!" Horatio growls as he hurries back to Frank's side; another watery pier support devoid of the life of his precious Calleigh.

"Horatio she might not even be here," Frank tries to reason as they rest against a small alcove, not seeing the form of Calleigh Duquesne a few yards away.

"Memmo wants me and knows that I'll only come for Calleigh."

"He could just be…"

"He wants me to know I failed; he wants to see my face when I find her. She's here Frank. We just have to…" Horatio stops; his senses picking up something in the distance. He looks up just as Calleigh's figure disappears, her body only darting into his view a few seconds and then is gone.

"Horatio?"

"I think…Frank I think I just saw Calleigh."

"What? Where?"

"In the distance…and she's alive Frank."

Frank pops his head out, but since Calleigh's water soaked frame was flush with the buildings he was unable to see her without putting himself into Memmo's direct line of sight.

_Damn it Caine, where the hell are you? _Memmo's impatient thoughts boil in his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"She is, I…I just know that was her."

"So what do we do now? If Calleigh is alive then…"

"We came here to stop Memmo, Frank and I'm not leaving until that's done," Horatio states firmly, his steel blue gaze firm and determined.

"Fine," Frank grumbles as they prepare to go into the next open door. "Now!"

_That's it Caine, I hear you…just two more stops and you're mine._

Horatio finally hears the sirens near the opposite side of the water to them and quickly calls Natalia, telling her to stay on that side of the water channel and not to try to flush out Memmo but also to stay with a group. However, he knows Memmo is waiting for him, so tells himself that his team is going to be out of the line of fire now.

That wasn't to be the case.

Horatio looks up and see's Calleigh's frame in the distance appear once more, their eyes finally locking for a few seconds and his own lungs uttering a heavy sigh of relief. She was safe; well at least for now. He could see by her appearance that she had been through quite the ordeal but true to her self, the fighter she was and never one to play up the damsel in distress card, she was helping him take down one of Miami's most wanted despite her obvious fatigue and pain.

"She's alive Frank."

"I saw her too Horatio."

"Good. Then let's end this."

With a small nod he and Frank head for the second to last door. Without a gun, Calleigh knows that she can't do much more except assure Horatio that she's okay and for his mind to focus on finding Memmo and taking him down. She was still a few large doors down; her mind also somewhat distracted by the police presence on the other side, processing a scene that she was thought to be a part of.

Horatio feels his heart rate starting to increase as they near the large open bay that Memmo Fierro is hiding in. He feels a small gnawing, tugging at the inner workings of his core but chooses to ignore them; telling himself that he'll not hesitate this time to put a bullet into Memmo and end this damn game once and for all.

They near the entrance and as always Frank, on the outside, prepares to go in first.

_Come and get me Caine. But first…_

Memmo readies his high powered rifle, the one that is now outfitted with a silencer muzzle; another silenced handgun at his hip.

Frank comes into view, his gun drawn.

Horatio comes into view, his gun drawn as well; flanking Frank's right side.

But just as the bullet leaves the chamber and passes by a small glint of light, Horatio catches site of the light displacement rendering the shot not fatal but still damaging; helplessly watching as his friend's frame absorbs the bullet. Thanks to some quick action on Horatio's part, the bullet, which had been a kill shot, missed his heart but landed in his chest.

"Frank!" Horatio yells out, instantly drawing Calleigh's attention; her focus now fixed on getting to Frank's side.

"Welcome Horatio. Now with Frank out of the way…" Memmo calls out from the darkened warehouse horizon.

"Come out and face me you coward!" Horatio shouts as he raises his gun, his left hand still pressing down on Frank's chest to help stop the blood flow. "Hold on Frank."

"Horatio…" Frank whispers with a painful gasp.

"Come and get me Caine!" Memmo taunts from the shadows, just as Calleigh arrives.

"Calleigh help Frank. Call Natalia, she's just across the water."

"So CSI Duquesne you survived; how disappointing!"

"Happy to disappoint you!" Calleigh shouts back as she watches Horatio tear away from them and head for the shadows; the large darkened warehouse calling to him.

"Horatio no, you can't go…" she starts only to have Memmo fire off another silenced shot, missing her by only a few inches but causing the wind near her cheek to change and her entire frame to shudder.

"Next time I won't miss CSI Duquesne. Horatio, I'm waiting."

Calleigh picks up Frank's gun and fires off as many shots as she can.

"You missed," Memmo laughs.

"Next time I won't!" Calleigh threatens.

"It ends now."

"Horatio..."

"Calleigh…I'm sorry."

Horatio offers Calleigh one last glance, his mind yelling at him to stay put. But Horatio knows that as long as Memmo is calling all the shots none of them will be safe; he has to be the one to end it.

"NO!" Calleigh shouts as Horatio disappears into the shadows. She glances down at Frank, who only offers a tormented wince in return. Her eyes hold back a myriad of tears, her heart racing as she hears only haunting laughter starting to fill the empty cavern around them.

"Hurry Nat, please hurry," she prays as she applies continued pressure to Frank's blood stained chest.

XXXXXXXX

"Memmo!" Horatio yells out as he squints into the darkness ahead of him; his nemesis, lying in wait in the vast space before him. Horatio sees a faint glint of light and moves toward it. However, Memmo, already equipped with night goggles watches Horatio near, a twisted sneer now adorning his darkened lips.

"Mem…" Horatio tries once more before his lips utter a small moan when he's struck in the back with the butt end of Memmo's rifle.

But Horatio wastes no time in sweeping his leg back and taking delight when Memmo offers a grunt of his own. Horatio's ears pick up the shuffling behind him and he quickly turns and lunges at Memmo in the darkness. He hears the sirens nearing and knows he needs to stall for time.

Memmo lands a hard punch to Horatio's jaw, snapping his head back and forcing Horatio to move back a few feet in the darkness. But Memmo too hears the sirens nearing and knows his time is running out; he has to make a move and fast.

Horatio sends a blow into the darkness ahead of him but is unsuccessful, instead sustaining a blow to his back, slightly winding him and making him stagger forward. He stumbles slightly but then hears Memmo running in the opposite direction. With his gun still in his hand, and his eyes slightly adjusted to the dimly lit surroundings he catches a glimpse of Memmo's white t-shirt and fires off a shot, forcing the sound to reverberate throughout the empty warehouse and Calleigh to slightly jump.

"Nat hurry!" She growls as she watches the police car and ambulance round the corner, promising to be at her side in a matter of minutes. She looks back into the darkness in the distance, hearing only silence after the shot and of course fearing the worst.

"Horatio!" She calls out but gets nothing. She looks down at Frank, panic rapidly filing her emerald pools, her heart rate nearing critical.

Memmo quickly whips off his goggles and charges through the back door; only a few feet from where he parked the van that he had kidnapped Calleigh in; the van still in the warehouse facing the open entrance where Calleigh and Frank were sitauted. Horatio sees the light and charges for it, stopping just as he gets to the entrance, his heart about to give way.

"You are under…" Horatio starts as he slowly steps through the door.

But he turns just as Memmo charges him, firing off a shot that finally embeds itself into the side of his nemesis but to no avail; Memmo's body slams into his, taking them both down to the hard ground. Horatio tries to hit the side where Memmo is injured; Memmo driven on by pure evil and hatred, hitting Horatio in the side of the head where he had earlier when he was captured in the Hummer.

Horatio's head snaps to one side but he doesn't give up. He brings his knee up and catches Memmo in the groin, his fist finally able to punch Memmo in the wounded side.

Memmo cries out in pain but brings his head down hard on Horatio's already throbbing head wound and causing Horatio's focus to momentarily blur. But Horatio knows that he has drawn first blood and tries to punch at Memmo in his wounded side once again. But before Horatio can react, he feels another set of hands grabbing at his gun; Memmo has another helper.

"About damn time!" Memmo growls as he punches Horatio in the side.

Horatio's lips offer another tormented gasp as his gun is finally pried away and his arms yanked behind his back, painfully held like that to tire him from struggling. He was then roughly turned over and his wrists were quickly trapped together with a tight plastic zip-tie; the kind police officers used in the place of handcuffs. They were tight and effective; keeping his arms tightly restrained in front of him.

"Get him up!"

"Never…win…" Horatio gasps as he tries to kick out at Memmo.

"You are mine now Caine!" Memmo laughs as he punches Horatio hard in the jaw, causing his head to hang forward, his frame still in the grasp of the man holding the now captive Lieutenant.

"Gag him and put him in the back!" Memmo growls as he pulls away from Horatio's struggling frame and hurries back inside the warehouse. He watches the ambulance pull up just as he starts up his own van, pulling all the attention toward the back of the warehouse.

"He could have Horatio in there! We have to stop that van at any cost!" Calleigh tells Walter; Natalia riding to the hospital with Frank.

"Got it!" Walter nods to two other officers who also ready their weapons.

Memmo sets the gas pedal and then quickly puts the van in drive and hurries out the open back doors, the van now speeding toward the entrance where four MDPD officers were waiting to try to take him down. Memmo darts out the back door; another van waiting for him with his precious cargo already trapped inside.

"Where is my payment Fierro?" The thug demands.

"Right here!" Memmo growls as he puts two silenced shots into the thug and heads for the running van. He gets into the front seat and then turns and glares at Horatio, bound and gagged in the back; his frame struggling to get upright or free of his tight bonds.

"Welcome to hell Caine. Told you we'd spend time together before you die," Memmo laughs as he puts the van in drive and starts to casually drive away, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

Horatio looks up at him and curses, his words barely escaping the tight cloth that was now drawn between his lips and tied behind his head; his mind however, telling him that he has to stop the van at any cost. The thug had put him into a crude hogtie, his feet loosely bound together and the rope looped through his wrists, keeping his limbs close together. But Horatio knows that if Memmo was to get too far away, the next call Calleigh would get would be to come and claim his very battered remains as he assumes no one will know where Memmo will take him and he wasn't about to let that happen. Memmo was now playing for keeps; his life would soon be forfeit. His fingers quickly get busy on trying to at least get his feet free. The zip-tie he couldn't remove without help, but he could at least use his hands together to stop the van. That was his only priority now.

However, he also knows his escape wouldn't be easy. Or fast. Or even – pain free.

"Here he comes!" Calleigh shouts as the van speeds toward them. It felt like minutes for the van to reach them, when in reality it was only seconds. The two CSI's and the two uniformed officers start to empty their rounds into the front of the van but it keeps coming; charging at them without remorse before ploughing through them and plunging into the ocean a few feet away.

"Horatio!" Calleigh shouts.

She and the others had jumped out of the way to avoid being hit, but the van still plunged into the water and now it was time for swift action; her mind telling her that maybe Horatio was unconscious in the back and could drown. One of the officers wastes no time in jumping into the water, swimming down toward the open doors where he thought the red headed Lieutenant would be waiting.

Calleigh anxiously paces in place until the officer pops his head back up.

"It's empty!" He shouts.

"What?" Walter asks in disbelief. "Where is he?"

Calleigh utters a curse just as she turns, a small glint of something in the distance catching her eyes before it disappeared. Something inside her being, urging her to go investigate; nearly dragging her toward the other Hummer, Walter racing after her.

"Calleigh, were are we going?"

"To get Horatio."

* * *

**A/N:** Well of course I am not killing Frank, he's a fave also! Think Calleigh will catch them? Think Horatio is still in mortal danger? Will Memmo get his revenge? A bit more to come so stay tuned and thanks again!


	10. Death Marks the Spot

**Title: City Under Siege  
********Chapter 10 – Death Marks the Spot**

* * *

Memmo slowly comes to a stop at the light and turns back to eye Horatio, who had felt the van slowing and had immediately ceased his struggling; looking up and locking eyes with Memmo and offering him a narrowed gaze.

"You don't look so sure of yourself now Lieutenant Caine," Memmo mocks in a low tone.

Horatio offers him a garbled curse through the gag, not caring about eliciting a snicker from his twisted captor but wanting him to know that he'll never show weakness or compliance.

"The time to beg for your life ended long ago Caine," Memmo continues; the light turning green and the van starting up once again. "When we stop you will know the new meaning of pain and suffering."

Horatio feels beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, stinging his weary vision before resting on the dirty floor of the van he's forced to lie on. His wrists start to ache from being bound together so tightly, the harsh edge of the plastic biting into his tender flesh the more he continues to move them about. But he tells himself he has to push past the pain or Memmo will do a lot more than merely inflict a few surface wounds to his wrists.

His fingers return to the crude ropes as his throat swallows once more. The thick cloth between his lips continues to dry his mouth and soon swallowing becomes a painful task; that gag having absorbed all the damp saliva in his mouth. Despite his throbbing head and his brain trying to drown out Memmo's useless and continued threats from the front seat, Horatio does feel a small sense of success when the ropes around his feet become loose and he's able to kick them away, freeing his legs. He slowly extends his legs to get some added feeling back into them and then just rests for a few seconds.

"You know it was my distinct pleasure to corrupt Marisol," Memmo continues his merciless taunts.

Horatio feels his teeth trying to grit the longer Memmo continues to hurl insults toward him in the name of his dead wife. He bites down hard on the now damp cloth when Memmo calls her a _cheap whore; _hate filled adrenaline now coursing through his veins.

_You will die today Memmo, _Horatio vows silently as he feels the van coming to a halt once more; each time his heart starting to beat faster at the horrible thought that Memmo will get the upper hand before he's found and his life really will be over.

Horatio quickly pulls the ropes back over his feet, praying the rouse will fool his captor until he's able to get up the next time the van starts to move.

"I think she would be very disappointed in you right now Caine," Memmo sneers. "But no matter you'll soon be able to make your peace with her…course she might not have gone to hell."

Horatio feels his fists tighten, putting added pressure on the bulging skin around the edges of the plastic, causing it to bite further into his skin, the skin to break and small rivets of fresh blood to seep forth.

"I think you'll like your final resting place Caine. Its where you to can finally be together," Memmo smiles just before he turns back to start driving once again.

Horatio wastes no time in kicking the rope free and then rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up to his knees. However, the van hits a bump, causing him to slightly shift in his position and his captor to look back; an immediate expression of anger covering his tinted skin.

_MOVE! _Horatio's mind screams at him.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it move!" Calleigh growls as they impatiently sit in traffic, hoping to catch Memmo just as he stops with her beloved Horatio his captive in the back of the van and before he can inflict more pain.

"How do you know where he's taking H?" Walter asks in wonder.

"He wants to kill Horatio in the same place he killed Marisol. Memmo is twisted and sick but he's also clever," she huffs as they both gaze out into the massive traffic jam head of them. "Quick get on the GPS and find us another route to…" her voice trails off as she gives Walter the area she thinks Memmo is taking Horatio.

"He could be lying," Walter mentions quietly.

"I know," Calleigh acknowledges with a small nod. "But I have to have faith in Memmo's sick and twisted sense of his own justice."

"That's a new one," Walter frowns. "Believing a serial killer."

"Well they do take their work very seriously. Any luck?"

"Yeah turn left and then take your first right."

Calleigh quickly complies and they are back on the road once more; her heart still racing, her head pounding, her body still slightly shaking from the damp clothing clinging to her frame but her heart begging at her not to slow down or give up Horatio's life was depending on her diligent actions.

_Hold on Horatio, I am coming._

Her mind drifts back to when she was with Memmo, her body offering a small shudder at his wicked words.

_'This knife…first I'm gonna carve Marisol's name in his chest and then maybe yours.'_

She feels her stomach lurch and quickly swallows, her lungs nearly constricting and her lips uttering a small gasp, drawing Walter's inquiring gaze.

"You okay?"

"Just remembering the words that Memmo uttered…vile things he was going to do to Horatio."

"We'll get there in time," Walter tries to console her; but his facial expression tells Calleigh that too is uncertain as to the future of their captive friend and superior. Memmo Fierro wasn't a man to suffer lightly by any means.

XXXXXXXX

Memmo looks up just as Horatio gets back up to his knees and then his feet, ready to pounce. Memmo then slams on the breaks, causing Horatio's body to slam into the front seat and land hard on his knees; his lips uttering a painful grunt into the thick gag.

Memmo's left hand remains on the wheel while his right hand reaches out and grabs a handful of nearly damp auburn hair, painfully jerking Horatio's head upright. Horatio brings his bound wrists up and latches onto Memmo's right hand, pulling down and causing his captor's to painfully twist and Memmo's lips to offer a yelp of pain as he tries to tug his arm back to his side.

But Horatio holds on, not caring about the copious amounts of sweat now starting to seep down his face and pool along the edges of the thick gag between his lips.

"Damn you Caine!" Memmo shouts as he tries to get control of the van; knowing Horatio's purpose in wanting to crash.

Horatio, let's go and twists himself around, heading for the back doors and hopefully escape. Memmo slams on the breaks, causing Horatio to fall forward onto his hands and knees. He pushes himself back up, his fingers finally reaching his first taste of freedom when Memmo's arms wrap around his legs and pull back, causing him to slam to the floor of the van on his captive wrists, his stomach feeling the pain and his mouth offering another angry grunt.

Memmo punches Horatio in the side and then yanks his body back away from the door. "Good help is so hard to find," he grumbles as he grabs a bungee cord, loops it through Horatio's bound wrists and then secures it to rung in the ceiling, out the window and then doing the window up, trapping his arms upright.

"Try to be a good boy until we get home now," Memmo laughs as he pats Horatio's already tender ribs. He fakes a hit and then pulls back; Horatio's body instantly recoiling at what he thought would be a painful blow. "I'll save the rest of the fun for home," he taunts once more. He then grabs a handful of Horatio's hair and pulls his head back, causing his lips to curse into the thick gag once more. "You better pray for death right now Caine," he warns seriously before he releases his grasp and then gets back into the front seat and continues on his way.

"She'll never find him in time," he arrogantly presumes as he nears their destination.

Horatio, however isn't about to give up and to reaches upward with his fingers to see what the tight bungee cord is attached to. Memmo looks to the right and laughs when he sees Horatio not giving up.

"It's too bad you won't join the dark side Lieutenant Caine, a man with your willpower would be useful."

Horatio stops his actions and looks at Memmo with an evil glint in his bright blue eyes. But he quickly gets back to the task at hand until he realizes the cord is now caught in the small side window and unless he is able to reach the handle to roll it down, which he wasn't able, he was stuck until his captor let him go.

Horatio rests his head on the side of the van, trying to find a bit more comfort in his aching frame and praying that someone knows where he's going. _Maybe he told Calleigh, _his mind starts to ponder. _Maybe she's on her way! _He tells himself to hold onto that thought as the van now comes to its final stop.

Memmo pulls out a large knife and looks back at Horatio with a wicked stare before he gets into the back and presses the blade against his neck, but not cutting the skin just yet.

"Time to go Horatio."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh's fingers nervously grip the steering wheel as they finally make it around the traffic detour and are back on course; praying they get to Memmo in time before he has a chance to do too much damage to Horatio. The silence in the Hummer was palpable and growing, neither one of them knowing what to say as they both know very well the evil intentions of the man who has kidnapped Horatio and what he's capable of doing without remorse.

"Hey Nat what's up?" Walter answers his phone, breaking the stifling silence.

_"Just to let you both know Frank is going to be okay. He lost a good amount of blood but they have him stabilized and were able to remove the bullet before it got too much worse."_

"Good to hear, I know Horatio will be relieved as well."

_"You have him then?"_

"Not yet, but as soon as we have a firm location I'll send word to dispatch."

_"Okay we're all here waiting for news so call when you can."_

"What is it?" Calleigh asks when Walter hangs up.

"Frank is going to be okay and Nat and Ryan are just waiting in Eric's room before they are allowed to go see Frank. Now all we need is to get H and the team will be whole once again."

"Then let's not keep them waiting," Calleigh offers before she forces the speeding Hummer to mount the curb her mind chanting one phrase over and over again.

_'Please God, let me get to Horatio in time.'_

XXXXXXXX

Horatio wasn't about to willingly comply with Memmo and as soon as he felt the heavy blade slice through the bungee cord and his wrists have some movement, he brings them down on Memmo's back and lands a firm blow to the back of his head. Memmo lands a blow to Horatio's jaw, snapping his head to the side and allowing Memmo to grasp Horatio's bound wrists and jerk his body forward, not giving Horatio time to react before he's on his knees and being dragged toward the back of the van.

Memmo fairly kicks the doors open and pushes Horatio's damp frame outside; letting him tumble to the cold cement, landing on his side. Horatio quickly tries to get his eyesight to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings but before he can react, Memmo hits him in the back of the head with the butt end of his gun, sending him forward in a dazed heap.

Memmo picks up Horatio, adjusting his lithe frame in his grasp and starts to drag him further into the empty warehouse toward the location where he was lying in wait to take down the deceased Mrs. Caine. Memmo nears his already set up apparatus, arranging a hook in between the thick plastic that binds Horatio's wrists and then pulls a rope, yanking Horatio's body upright until he's on the balls of his feet, his arms now painfully taut in the air.

With his body now trapped and vulnerable, his head hanging in front, Memmo leaves his captive and wanders over to a nearby table, depositing his gun and knife and then turning back to the captive Lieutenant with a small frown.

"Time to wake up Caine!" Memmo's voice bellows, forcing Horatio to force his head upright, his eyes still a bit blurry. But as Memmo nears him with something in his fist, his senses immediately jolt him alert. He tugs on the hook that is holding him in his tight vulnerable position, his body just dangling touching the floor.

"I have no doubt that your team already knows your missing and have started their search," Memmo starts to utter, slowly circling Horatio's lightly struggling frame. "So let's get started okay? I'll be back with the knife but first I have a few things to say."

_Your time is up Memmo! _Horatio offers garbled words through the thick gag.

Memmo comes up behind Horatio, grabs the knot of the gag and painfully pulls his head backward, causing his neck to strain and his feet to move onto his tip-toes, his fingers still grasping at the rope and trying to pull his bound wrists free of the sharp hook.

"Want to know what went through my mind as I waited for your wife to appear in that window?"

Horatio feels his anger surge as he tries to yank himself free of Memmo's grasp.

"Want to know the feeling of exhilaration that went through me as I watched the bullet enter her?" He hisses in Horatio's ear, delighting in the muffled curses his captive was offering in futility.

_BASTARD! _Horatio growls angrily through the thick gag, forcing Memmo to only snicker.

"Her blood spilling and Eric's panicked expression when he looked around in vain was worth it all."

Memmo holds Horatio's head down to his a few seconds longer before he finally let's go, giving Horatio a punch to the back and forcing his body to reverberate with pain right down to his toes.

"It was moment of pure joy Lieutenant Caine," Memmo laughs as he punches Horatio once more, causing Horatio's vision to slightly blur from anguished tears.

"I will enjoy that same feeling when I finally take your life. A moment I have waited for since you put me in that god forsaken prison."

_You're going…to die…_Horatio tries with muffled gasps.

"Although you were a worthy opponent and I did enjoy the game while it lasted," Memmo states as he comes and stands before Horatio with an angry expression.

"But I have been waiting for this day for some time Caine."

Horatio looks at him and tries once more to get him to remove the thick gag from between his teeth.

"Trust me Caine with the amount of pain that I'm going to inflict on you, you'll need that in your mouth," Memmo mocks as he heads back toward the table and returns with the knife. "And trust me I'll still be able to enjoy every scream I produce."

His left hand slowly tugs Horatio's dress shirt from his black dress pants and his right hand readies the blade. "You're not shy are you Lieutenant?" Memmo snickers as he starts to slice away at Horatio's dress shirt and then his dark blue undershirt until all that greets Memmo is lightly sun kissed smooth skin.

"Better," Memmo laughs as his fingers rest on Horatio's tight stomach. "You know for a man your age Lieutenant you keep yourself in pretty good shape," Memmo continues his one sided conversation as he heads back for the table, puts the knife down and then retrieves a pair of brass knuckles.

"They are old school but they will inflict pain without killing you right now. Then just before you take your last few breaths, I will call your blond and tell her where to find you. You'll watch as I take her out and then you'll know true defeat. Your team can clean up the rest; well what's left of them."

Horatio kicks out at Memmo, clipping him in the groin and sending him staggering backward but never fully losing his footing.

"Damn your stubborn refusal to die," Memmo curses as he walks back up to Horatio once more, his fist ready to deliver the first of many painful blows. "As I was saying before, since you are not a portly man you will feel this sooner."

And before Horatio's body has a chance to brace itself, Memmo's brass encased fist lands on his stomach, forcing his brain to buckle with pain, his lungs to gasp for air and his body to stumble backward. The small amount of progress he had made in trying to get his tightly bound wrists over the hook was moot as the plastic tie slid back into the curve.

"You thinking about her right now or the blond? You sure know how to attract the lookers Caine," Memmo huffs as he delivers a hard blow to Horatio's already throbbing kidney's, forcing his body to lurch forward. But the forward motion did help his wrists edge closer to the top of the hook; something for which he was grateful.

His fingers quickly close around the tip, not caring about the slices the tip was opening; actually using his own blood to slick the surface so the plastic would slide right off. At least that is what he was praying would happen.

Memmo delivers another blow to his left side, forcing Horatio's lips to gasp once more and his body to painfully sag back down. He would need a miracle now to help get him free. He struggles to get himself at least upright, his chest heaving and his merciless captor showing no signs of remorse or compassion.

_Calleigh! _Horatio's mind calls out. _Hurry!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so now where?" Walter asks as the Hummer comes to a halt a few yards from where Marisol was shot. Calleigh gazes at the spot and closes her eyes, hearing Horatio's late wife's screams and Eric's desperate pleas for help; Memmo's sickening laughter still ringing out in the distance.

_Hold on Horatio, we're here._

"Calleigh do you even know where to look?"

She quickly breaks herself from her morbid stupor and starts to scan the area, her eyes finally resting on two old warehouses with direct trajectory paths to where Marisol fell to the ground with Memmo's bullet lodged inside her.

"I think I do."

They waste no time in getting out of the Hummer and racing for the small back alley that would hopefully lead them to where Horatio was being held.

"I see the van!" Walter exclaims as he pulls out his radio and calls for backup; telling them to be on silent as they approach, the man they were seeking was already holding a very valuable hostage.

"We each take a building," Calleigh motions with her head; the van parked in the middle, offering no clear indication as to which was holding Horatio in it. "And Walter, shoot to kill because he'll not think twice in killing you."

"A-ffirmative," Walter smirks as he heads for the building on the left; Calleigh taking the one on the right.

She approaches the door and stops, praying for her heart rate to return to normal and her bullet to hit its mark. She slowly pulls the door open and then steps inside. Calleigh hears a voice not to far away and heads for it, clicking her phone to vibrate so as not to give herself away; walking only on her tiptoes.

She nears the first door and stops.

_Memmo! _Calleigh feels her fists tighten automatically and takes another deep breath, wanting to clear her senses before she makes her move. However, a commotion outside forces her hand.

"What the hell?" Memmo growls as he hears two police cars come to a screeching halt outside. He leaves Horatio's writhing frame and heads for the small window, the same window he had once used to take down Caine's wife. The distraction affords Calleigh the opportunity to slip in the back door and head for a heavily shadowed area, her heart shattering in an instant when she sees Horatio tied to the ceiling struggling to get free, his clothes ripped and faint smatterings of blood on the cement floor.

Horatio, too, uses the distraction to try to pull himself free of the hook, missing the first two times but then finding success the third. He then quickly cups the hook and prays that Memmo is too distracted to notice.

"Luck smiles upon me still Caine," Memmo laughs as he walks back toward the table; his tone causing Calleigh to cringe in her darkened alcove.

"But I am not a man to tempt fate so am going to have to hurry our play time together," Memmo pauses as his fingers rest on the large buck knife. "You know I have always wondered something Caine," Memmo picks up the knife and heads back to Horatio.

"Do you bleed blue? How about I find out?"

Horatio closes his eyes for a few brief seconds before slowly opening them, a new look of determination flashing in his bright blue orbs. At the same time Calleigh comes out of her darkened hiding spot and readies her gun. But just as she fires off a shot, Memmo steps to the right, causing the bullet to open a section of skin just below his right rib cage and forcing him to yell out in pain. Horatio takes the opportunity to kick Memmo in the side that he had shot him in earlier; Memmo's crude wrapping job not doing anything to shield the seasoned serial killer from added pain.

Horatio pulls away from the hook as he hears Calleigh rushing toward him. Memmo tries to grasp at Horatio, wanting to use him as a hostage against Calleigh. Horatio flings himself at the small table, his fingers desperately clawing for the gun that is now free. He feels Memmo's body land beside his but he quickly rolls away; the gun now clutched in his fingers.

"Horatio!" Calleigh calls out as she rushes toward them.

Memmo's fingers grasp at the gun, resting on Horatio's hands and quickly pulling back on the trigger, forcing Calleigh to quickly duck for cover.

Horatio sends his head back into Memmo's, his captor's grasp loosened but it's not until Horatio kicks back once more that Memmo's hold is dropped for good. Horatio quickly rolls away a few more feet and then pushes himself to his knees. And despite the fact that his heart was about to give way; his breathing hampered by the gag in his mouth, he knows it's time to end this once and for all.

Horatio quickly lines up Memmo in his sights and pulls back on the trigger, delivering two shots on his own and one the same time as Calleigh's.

First shot – "_Eric"_

Second shot – "_Marisol"_

Third shot - _"Calleigh" - "Horatio"_

Third shot – the one that joined with Calleigh's in delivering Memmo's final death blow. For Horatio it was Calleigh and for Calleigh it was for Horatio. Memmo Fierro was the one major obstacle standing between them and future happiness; to kill him meant to take back their future and give the city back its relative freedom.

Both watch as Memmo falls to the ground dead – it was finally over.

"Horatio!" Calleigh calls out as she watches him sag to the floor in a weary heap, trying in vain to tug the gag from his mouth with his bound wrists. She quickly drops at his side, gently pulling the damp cloth out from between his battered lips and then delighting in the few words she's longed to hear from him.

"I love you Calleigh."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so Memmo is dead yay! Hope you liked the way it ended and while Horatio had to get his vengeance in I hope you liked our gal adding her own to the takedown. A much needed fluffy ending is up next so stay tuned and thanks again!


	11. Happily Missing in Action

**Title: City Under Siege  
********Chapter 11 – Happily Missing in Action**

* * *

"I love you too Horatio," Calleigh whispers back as Walter rushes up to them.

"Damn H," Walter gently curses as he cringes upon his superior's battered condition. "Hold on let me get those off," Walter tells Horatio as he hurries to get a pair of cutters and then kneels down; Horatio still tenderly cradled in Calleigh's loving grasp.

"I've called for…"

"I don't need an…ambulance," Horatio groans when his wrists finally spring free.

"Don't worry Walter, he's going," Calleigh counters, prompting Horatio to look up at her with a frown. "You could have internal damage and I'm not about to let Memmo win, especially now."

Walter pushes himself back up and then heads over to where Memmo is lying, calling Natalia and letting her know that they have rescued Horatio and he's okay. He looks up and notices the loving gaze that Horatio is trying to offer to Calleigh, gives them a smirk, shakes his head and turns his attention back to Memmo.

"You I don't feel sorry for," Walter mumbles to himself.

"I need to see Joe."

"You can gloat when you are ready to face him as yourself again," Calleigh retorts. "Don't look so surprised," she whispers. "I know you."

"I'm glad you're okay," he utters softly, his eyes taking in her disheveled appearance and then trailing down to her slightly battered wrists. "Your wrists look as sore as mine."

"Good thing I have furry handcuffs to use," she winks, forcing his face to gently warm. "I know what this place is Horatio. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Horatio twists his head and rests his gaze upon his dead nemesis. "But we are all at peace now, especially Marisol."

"She'd be just as proud of you today as I was."

"Hardly. I got myself caught."

"Horatio you never gave up on me and I know you didn't give up here. You got free when it counted right? You would have fought him til the end."

"But I…" he starts only to have her gently place her thumb on his lips to stop his speech. Horatio closes his eyes; opening them when the medics arrive to take him to the hospital. He offers up a small gasp when he's lifted into the air and then laid on his uninjured side on the stretcher.

"Calleigh please come with me," he warmly entreats.

Leaving the Hummer in Walter's care, she wastes no time in getting into the ambulance and sitting down beside Horatio, allowing the other medic to tend to her wrists; Horatio being tended to also. The medic gently cleans and then wraps his wrists with soft bandages before resting them in front while he gently inspects Horatio's bruised back.

"Deep breath Lieutenant Caine," the medic instructs, wanting to gauge the level of damage by his quality of breathing. The other medic who had finished with Calleigh cleaned Horatio's head wound and then sat back to write his report allowing Calleigh to lean forward and take his hands in hers and hold them firmly; warmth instantly growing thanks to their connection.

Words weren't needed as their eyes remained locked with the other; sending back untold feelings of love, relief and unspoken joy that they could now just concentrate on what was really important – each other. They reach the hospital and Calleigh follows Horatio into the ER, making a side detour to give Natalia a brief hug before get is told about Frank; Eric of course now on the road to recovery; Ryan back with the team.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better when I can take Horatio home and we can both just get some real rest tonight," Calleigh confesses to her friend. "Tell the team we'll see them tomorrow."

"Take care of Horatio."

"I will."

Calleigh slowly walks into the small treatment area that Horatio is waiting; his body with a blanket draped over it for added warmth sit slumps on the bed. He looks up with a small expression of torment as she slowly walks up to him. She gently pushes his legs apart and stands facing him leaning in closer, his head coming to rest on her forehead.

"I feared the worst," she confesses sadly.

"So did I," Horatio admits as his fingers softly rest on one of her bandaged wrists. "When he called me…god Calleigh I thought you were gone."

Her lips plant a warm kiss on his cheek before his eyes lift to lock with hers once more. "Let me take you home."

And as if on cue Horatio's doctor arrives telling him that he only sustained heavy bruising and some cracked ribs but nothing was thankfully broken and no organs punctured; he was free to go, provided he promised he would take the remainder of the day to just rest and the next day if possible.

Horatio drapes his arm around Calleigh's waist, pulling her close as they head for the exit doors and get into a waiting cab; the next stop – Horatio's home. Walter calls Horatio on the way and tells them that Memmo's remains have been dealt with, the scene cleaned up and Joe doesn't have the news just yet, that would be saved for Horatio's informing pleasure the following day.

"But you are just going to rest tonight right?" Calleigh confirms as they slowly head up his walkway.

"We'll both try."

Horatio's mind quickly flashes him images back to when this all started and he was walking up this very walk, by himself and then attacked. His hand immediately tenses in Calleigh's grasp, drawing her eyes to his nervous expression.

"Memories," he whispers and she knows not to press the issue further. She was sure that just like her, he too would have nightmares for the next few nights, images of not only his own cruel incarceration but also the reminders of Marisol's horrible death.

"Hungry?"

"I need a warm shower and so do you. As much as I would like to offer to share I know by each wince you are trying to hide that you just need one on your own, some dry clothes, a light meal and then a long nap."

"I need all that?" Horatio's lips curl upward softly as he holds Calleigh in his strong arms.

"You also need this," Calleigh's fingers curl around his head and guide his mouth to hers, her lips planting a tender but hungry kiss on his, before she pulls back with a warm smile. "I'll make us…"

"I'm not that hungry. I just want to shower and rest."

Calleigh notices the tension hiding behind his crystal blue orbs and offers him a sympathetic expression. "Talk to me Horatio. I know Memmo must have said things about Marisol's death. The things he said to me were cruel and ugly. I'm sure he didn't go easy on your feelings."

"He was sick and twisted and met a fitting end. We should…"

"Your love for her will always remain inside you," Calleigh softly acknowledges as her hand rests on his rapidly thumping heart.

"And does that bother you?"

"I'm not competing with her Horatio; and I know you'd never compare us. I love you," she confesses, her hand other hand resting on his rough cheek. "And I know you love me. I am your future and she was your past. Besides," she whispers as she leans in closer, her lips resting by his ear. "I know you have room for both of us inside."

"I love you Calleigh I do, but…"

"But you never have to justify your feelings for her Horatio, I know she made you happy and I know the special bond that you and Eric will always because of her. But I just don't want you to feel guilty over anything you have no control over and miss out on what happiness awaits us together."

Horatio looks at her, his heart warmly by the second, his hands gently gripping her shoulders as his lips crush hers once more with heated passion.

"I love you Calleigh, I do," he echoes firmly; this time with no hesitation or uncertainty. Calleigh's body presses further into Horatio's until she hears him utter a soft groan and then pulls back.

"Shower time."

"Please go first?"

"How about we go at the same time? I'll just shower down here?"

"Yes ma'am," he readily agrees. Horatio slowly heads for the stairs and trudges up, his body starting to feel the ill-effects of his beating and the lack of adrenaline. He casts one more glance down at Calleigh, who offers a smile in return before he heads for the bathroom, quickly stripping and then slowly stepping under the hot water; Calleigh having hers downstairs.

Horatio closes his eyes, but then quickly reopens them, his mind wanting to fill his subconscious with tormented images he'd rather not see. He tries to picture Calleigh's perfect body, naked under the hot water but he hears her cries to him from her watery grave and he's quick to curse Memmo's name once more. He slightly twists his frame to get the soap and utters a soft cry when his ribs knit and he quickly moves back to place. He rests his palms against the warm tiles, his head hanging slightly as the water pelts his throbbing back.

Horatio finally finishes his shower, towel dries and then pulls on his rob, discarding his torn dress and undershirt, tossing his dress pants into the laundry hamper and then heading toward his bedroom. But upon entering he see's Calleigh already waiting for him with the covers pulled back.

"Come and join me," she entreats warmly.

Horatio quickly complies, easing his weary frame into her grasp and then allowing her to cover them both with the covers. His arms fold around hers tightly as his body releases a heavy sigh.

"Just close your eyes and relax," Calleigh soothes as her fingers start to massage his temple through his damp auburn locks.

"When I close my eyes I see…you in the water. I see Eric dying. I see myself in his grasp."

"Those nightmares will pass."

"When I found that woman under that pier and…"

"What woman?" Calleigh asks in haste, forcing Horatio to lift his head and look at her in remorse. "He used a decoy right?"

"Yes."

"Bastard," she curses, forcing an amused smirk to grace his face. She looks down and offers her own weak smile. "I'm glad I got to you before I got a call."

"Me too," Horatio huffs as he hugs her once more.

Calleigh notices his eyes struggling to stay open and softly talks about what she'll make for dinner until she notices them finally close and smiles; closing her eyes and taking advantage of the time to get some rest as well. But it's a short lived rest as it's her turn first to watch herself being submersed in the cold water, taking her last breath only to have Horatio arrive to late and watch her die, Memmo laughing from the shore before he shoots Horatio and kills him as well.

Next it was Horatio's turn to watch Memmo kill Calleigh in the same place that he killed Marisol before he was slowly sliced to death and Memmo walked away laughing.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Horatio groans as he slowly rolls onto his stomach and offers a heavy sigh. Calleigh props herself up on her elbow and tenderly starts to stroke his back. She does that for several minutes before Horatio's body twists back to her, his robe pulling open and revealing his smooth chest, the lower half marred by purplish bruises.

Calleigh leans in closer, her soft lips leaving a trail of warm kisses, his body arching and his lips rewarding her efforts with a moan of pleasure.

"Calleigh…we can't," he groans as her fingers come to rest on the belt of his robe, the tips teasing the tender area atop his belly button.

"Just relax and let me…"

Horatio's slightly adjusts his position, prompting her to stop and look up. "I want you."

"But your ribs and back?" She asks and he frowns. "We can still…"

"I'll feel it but..."

"You need self control," she counters.

"I have none when it comes to you," he admits huskily; his body already well on it's way to a firm state of arousal. "Please…" he begs as his hands cup her face, his mouth leaning into hers and devour her soft flesh with hungry kisses. His body shifts a bit more until he's almost on top of her, his lungs offering a small gasp and forcing her to wiggle back out and let him come to rest on his side.

"Tomorrow."

Horatio looks up at her with a defeated expression. "I don't mind."

"When I hear you moan I want it to be from pleasure only," Calleigh whispers warmly. "And I am sorry for getting carried away. Just hard to have you here like this and not want to take advantage of it."

"Well I did promise you we'd get those other lost moments back."

"Yes you did," Calleigh answers firmly. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Horatio finally resigns.

In truth both of them were just feeding off heightened sexual tension but as the evening wore on and they continued to unwind and relax, have their simple meal and just rest as much as possible. Their sleep time wasn't solid by any means and both would wake in a mild sweat, being consoled by the other before they would return to the safety of the others arms and try to get back asleep again.

However, the next time Calleigh awoke, it was already the middle of the night and Horatio wasn't around. She quickly turns on the light and strains her ears to hear where he's gotten to. When she hears soft sounds that sound like whimpers she very carefully gets out of bed and heads for the bedroom door. She pauses in the hallway, her ears picking up Horatio's soft words; but what she hears next breaks her heart.

_"I love her Marisol, I love Calleigh. Please forgive me."_

Calleigh remains fixed in place; her mind telling her one thing and her heart – the opposite. In the end, a few minutes later, she decides to head back to bed, turn off the light and wait for him to return. Marisol was his wife and his previous future; but Memmo altered that future and he had to be the one to fully recognize it. Maybe that turning point was tonight. She just hopes that he's able to let go of any mis-guided guilt and let love dictate his actions; even Marisol wouldn't want to be the reason he wasn't moving forward and seeking happiness.

"Horatio?" She asks softly; a mock tone hoping to fool him into thinking she just got up.

"Did I wake you?" He asks in haste as he cradles up to her again.

"No Memmo did, are you okay?"

"I am now," he whispers as his lips nuzzle her ear, his tone a bit my spry. "I love you," he whispers as his kisses her cheek and tightens his grasp around her, forcing a small smile to form on her lips in the darkness. Calleigh settles in her heart that Horatio did what he needed to do; it was only the future they had to contend with now.

Calleigh was right, Marisol would always remain inside a part of his heart; forever safe where she belonged. But in the middle of the night, he had to get up, had to talk to her and ask her forgiveness even if it wasn't needed. An odd feeling of peace had then come to settle upon him and he was able to get back to Calleigh with a clear mind and heart. The rest of the night wasn't as bad as the first part; although neither of them got anything in the way of solid rest.

The next time Horatio opens his eyes, Calleigh is still asleep, a calm expression now adorning her beautiful face. He slowly extends his hand and reaches out a finger, gently tracing her jaw and forcing her lips to curl upward.

"Morning handsome," she stays softly as her eyes slowly open and emerald collides with sky blue.

"Good morning beautiful," he greets warmly, his fingers turning her mouth to his so his lips can greet them with an early morning kiss.

"Really wish you'd just rest today Horatio," Calleigh states as her fingers play with his face.

"Someone needs to run the lab."

"Only Eric is out and…"

"You were suggesting I take the day off alone?" Horatio arches his brows and Calleigh just giggles.

"Well it is Friday and you could always ask Jenkins, he does owe you a few."

"And how do you know that Detective Duquesne?"

"I have my ways Lieutenant Caine," she winks.

"I'm sure you do," he smiles as he leans in closer once more. "Will you take the day off with me?"

"I wasn't going to go in. You know Joe can wait until Monday but I know that if you don't go and see him you'll sit and stew about it all weekend and then we might as well work," she explains, forcing a small chuckle to escape his lips.

"You would be correct."

"So when you are at Joe's I'm going to head home, do a few things and then come back here and have a surprise waiting."

"What kind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Horatio mutters huskily as he kisses her firmly on the lips once more. "I do want to stop by and see Frank and Eric as well. You can come with me to see them."

"I think Eric wants to hear it from you."

"He knows about us Calleigh."

"And he'll be happy for us," she assures him. "Sounds like you have a full day ahead of you already. You better hurry."

"I think I have time for one more of these," he states as he possessively captures her mouth with his once more, delivering a searing kiss that held the promise of more passion when they would be reunited later. Both of them finally get up, Calleigh heading downstairs to get some coffee made, Horatio wandering into the bathroom to get ready. He glances at his semi haggard appearance in the mirror and frowns before he reaches for his razor.

"Why Lieutenant Caine you almost look respectable," Calleigh teases, forcing Horatio's mouth to twitch into a soft smirk as he nears her.

"I'll see you soon," he whispers as he holds her close.

"Okay."

He takes his coffee in the travel mug that is offered, whispers to Calleigh _'I love you' _once more and then takes his leave, heading first for Miami-Dade lockup and then the hospital for a brief visit with Eric and Frank. His mind wasn't as agitated on the drive to the lockup as it was the last time he was going to confront Joe. This time Memmo was dead and Calleigh was safe; his love confirmed and his friends and team members going to all pull through. This time he had the complete upper hand.

"Gentlemen," Horatio gestures to the guards to let him pass. The doors slowly open and Horatio steps inside, drawing a surprised glare from Joe Le Brock. "Surprise Joe."

"And not a good one. You look a little rough Lieutenant Caine," Joe tries to taunt.

Horatio pulls out the brass knuckles that have Joe's personal autograph on them and waves them in front of him.

"Memmo failed."

"Yeah figured. Good help is hard to find," Joe huffs as he leans back on the small bed, eyeing Horatio with a slight sneer. "Guess you want something done you just gotta do it yourself."

"Put that notion to rest Joe - for good. You are never getting out of here."

"You think Memmo is the only one out there that has your name on his target block?" Joe asks with a slight snicker. "You are one arrogant bastard."

"Maybe. But Memmo is dead," Horatio states pointedly. "And you know we never close. So as I said to you before Joe. Bring…it…on."

With that Horatio turns and heads for the door, his brain trying to drown out Joe's last snicker as the doors slam shut, sealing Joe Le Brock inside his small prison.

"Oh I will Horatio," Joe smiles as he lays back down, gazing up at the ceiling, a small drawing forcing his twisted grin to widen. "I am going to bring it like you never saw before; and in the end it will be you and me."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio slowly heads toward Frank's room and pausing as he reaches the entrance. He gazes upon Frank's still form and then turns to leave, Frank's voice calling him back.

"I ain't dead," Frank mentions in a soft tone. Horatio turns back to him with a smile and heads for his side of the bed. "Just tell me you got the damn bastard," Frank manages.

"Four shots in total."

"Deserving," Frank slightly coughs, his face wheezing from a painful movement. "You look like hell."

"I feel it which is why I am going to go home and rest and you will also. It's all over now."

"There are still more of them out there Horatio, you know that."

"We'll deal with them when you're back. Rest now and I'll talk to you next week."

Horatio gives Frank's hand a squeeze before he takes his leave and then heads for Eric's room; wanting to make one last call before he would head for home and Calleigh's surprise.

"H," Eric looks up in haste. "Where's Calleigh?"

"At home resting," answers in truth. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. You look a little worse for wear," Eric frowns.

"I'll be fine. Eric I uh…"

"H, what I said before you left to go and…look whatever happens with you and Calleigh…she's my friend and I just worry but I am happy for you and her."

"You don't have to worry."

"She said that also."

"Eric, I'll always have Marisol in my heart and Memmo's death was also vengeance in her name. But I think that…"

"Hey, I know she'd want you to be happy and that's all I want as well," Eric gives his hand a squeeze. "Still brothers?"

"Always."

Horatio spends a few more minutes with Eric before he finally leaves, calling Natalia and telling her that it'll be up to her and Walter and the freshly revived Ryan to keep the lab afloat until Monday when he and Calleigh would be back in. She told him to rest and not to worry; everything was under control. Rick's call he didn't even return.

Horatio stops by the florist on the way home; picking up a dozen roses for the woman he loves. He knows its sentimental predictability but he doesn't care; he's in love and not afraid to show it anymore.

"Calleigh?" Horatio calls out as he slowly pushes his front door open, immediately hit with the tempting aroma of warm vanilla and spices. "Something smells…" he heads into the kitchen to find her. But when he finds it empty he stops and looks around before he gets busy; putting the flowers in a vase for safe keeping.

"Welcome home," Calleigh purrs, forcing Horatio to turn around, his jaw slackening instantly.

She was dressed in only one of his white dress shirts, but very obviously wearing nothing underneath.

"I uh…" he stammers, his core inflaming in seconds and his body well on its way to sexual arousal. "Sorry I'm late."

"I'll punish you later," she teases as he nears her, finally noticing all the blinds drawn for added privacy.

"I'll be waiting."

"I missed…" she starts, only to be cut off by the first of many hungrily kisses to come on his part. His hands gently grip her shoulders, pulling her closer as he slowly backs them up against a wall, careful not to do too much damage to her perfect skin, not wanting to further bruise what Memmo's actions had already done.

"Horatio…need you…" Calleigh manages as her fingers feverishly work to get him free of his dress shirt, his suit jacket already on the floor.

"Need you…too," he manages, his hands reaching the edges of the dress shirt and causing her to slightly gasp as their union finally starts. He knew it wasn't the most romantic or even the most comfortable place but with his ribs unable to take the pressure just yet but his body craving hers this spot would have to do.

"Horatio…yes now…" she huffs, his body pressing further into hers and her body arching forward into his.

"Calleigh…" Horatio pants as they pick up momentum. Their union wouldn't be the most carefully timed, or even the most romantic this time, but after facing death a few times, they just needed to prove their complete love and devotion to the other as soon as possible. The night ahead would hold another opportunity as would their few days off together.

A few more enthusiastic expressions of love and passion and their union was finally complete, both of them resting against the wall for a few seconds before dressing and heading into the kitchen where Calleigh personally thanked Horatio with a dozen passionate kisses for the amazing flowers now on his table.

"Can I help with supper?" Horatio asks, although they were standing in his kitchen.

"By all means."

"And dessert? Something with a little southern flair I hope," he teases as he kisses her cheek once more. "I love you Calleigh," he offers in truth, prompting her to turn to him and offer the same sentiment, "I love you too Horatio," in return.

Horatio wraps his arms around her waist and just delights in the feel of holding her close as she finishes their meal. They would have the entire weekend to themselves and would use that precious time alone to get to know each other a little better on a more personal level, further cementing their intimate bond and working toward a secure future together. They had overcome terrible odds to get to where they were and now they were ready to face whatever else was needed, knowing their future would be waiting for them to enjoy - together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well that's it folks and hope you all liked this ending! Yeah it was mostly fluff but after all the tension I put them all through it was okay right? But I did leave it open just in case I want to come back with a sequel with either a new baddie or just Joe. I have two other new DuCaine story ideas that I want to put out there for you all in the new year first. But if you'd like a follow up to this story please leave one in your final review and thanks in advance.

**Again a HUGE THANK YOU to you all for liking this story and reviewing each chapter and your feedback. Please leave me a final review (esp you lurkers for the hard work you read) and thank you again!**


End file.
